


Freaky Friday

by Dryerlint



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Blow Jobs, Body Swap Trope, Domestic Avengers, FRIDAY is meddlesome, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, I actually really enjoyed writing Clint in this, Little crackish but like with a feasible plot?, M/M, Masturbation, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, POV Alternating, Peter is 18, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Pseudo Uncle Happy, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Tony and Peter are just so oblivious, Tropes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wanda is tired of their shit, that eventually gets resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryerlint/pseuds/Dryerlint
Summary: The Avengers are tired of the unresolved sexual tension between Peter and Tony, so Wanda finally does something about it. She decides to cast a little body swapping spell to get them to appreciate one another and help them open up. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 115
Kudos: 639





	1. Baby Fawn in a Leotard

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Чумовая пятница](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429839) by [Liraira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira)



> Hiya guys!
> 
> This is now my second attempt at writing a smutty Tony/Peter fanfic. However, this is substantially different from my last one as this one is a comedy! At least it's supposed to be funny. So unlike "Closure," there should hopefully only be tears of laughter and not sadness. 
> 
> This story is dedicated to the poor Ron/Hermione shipping bastards who waited for a conclusion to my R/Hr Freaky Friday fanfic in 2005 that never came. Luckily for you guys it taught me the valuable lesson of the importance in completing a fic entirely before posting any chapters, so I can assure you that will not be a problem this time around. An ending has already been written. 
> 
> This fic is not Endgame compliant, but it is Infinity Wars compliant. So anything after Infinity Wars didn't happen. Tony and Pepper did not get married and/or have Morgan. They defeated Thanos and brought everyone back from the snap after about a year and miraculously didn't have any casualties to do it. Cap and Tony have made up and all the Avengers (excluding Peter who is in his senior year of high school) live at the Avengers facility in upstate New York, including Tony. 
> 
> While nothing after Infinity War happened, there are still a couple of jokes scattered throughout the fic that reference events/discussions from Far From Home. Just roll with it. 
> 
> Also, hopefully you guys are cool with profanity, because there's a lot of it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was just like any other average Saturday at the Avengers Facility in upstate New York. Well, as average as a state of the art, billion-dollar fortress filled with world renowned superheroes could be.

“For the millionth time, Mr. Stark, I am _not_ some little kid,” the pissed off voice of Peter Parker shouted as he chased after Tony Stark into the main communal living space from the lab, still wearing his suit without the mask.

Wanda, Clint, and Natasha, who up until then had been relaxing in peace and quiet, all turned their heads simultaneously at the ruckus. When they recognized who and what the argument pertained to, they immediately lost interest. Wanda returned to her book, Clint rolled his eyes, and Natasha went back to sipping at the soothing tea in her hands. Just an average day.

“I wouldn’t have to treat you like a child if you’d just stop acting so recklessly,” Tony bellowed back, looking clearly annoyed. “I shouldn’t have to keep saving your ass every time you decide to run off on your own and end up getting shot at! These were heavily armed criminals who shoot first and ask questions later. They’re not going to care if some kid gets in their way.”

“How the hell did you even find me?” Peter questioned.

Tony went silent for a moment, trying to come up with a feasible lie. Peter immediately saw through his act. “You said you removed the Baby Monitor Protocol when I turned 18.” His eyes were narrowed as he looked betrayed.

“Yeah well, you said you’d always take backup in situations like this, so I guess we’re both liars,” he mused back.

Peter looked flabbergasted. “BACKUP?” he yelled. “I told you like a week ago that my informant had a lead on some serious arms dealers and you totally blew me off! You never listen to me! None of you do.” Everyone in the room was pretty certain that when the arguments got like this, Peter would intentionally deepen his voice to come across as more intimidating. As intimidating as a baby fawn in a leotard could be.

“Informant?” Tony laughed with a roll of his eyes. “You mean that completely unreliable mercenary dick?”

“Seems pretty reliable to me considering I got SHOT at,” Peter snapped back.

“WHICH IS WHY YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE GONE ALONE!” Tony bellowed, their loudness building as they each tried to out-yell the other.

“WHICH IS WHY YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ME!” Peter fired back.

“OH, JUST GET IT OVER WITH AND FUCK EACHOTHER ALREADY,” Clint yelled at them, throwing his head back in exasperation while covering his face with his hands. Wanda giggled while Natasha smirked coyly. He only said what they were all thinking as this had become a fairly frequent occurrence. The two men were startled, not realizing that there were other people in the room.

Well that definitely shut them up.

Red was quickly painting Peter’s ears and cheeks as he got very flustered. And probably for the first time ever, Tony Stark had no words. Not only that, but they both refused to look at each other.

“Pfffft,” Tony sputtered, trying to pass it off as a joke. “Fuck off, Clint.” He attempted to force a humorous tone. Peter tried to save face even though his mentor’s dismissal stung a little. Okay, a lot.

Annoyed, Peter began to move to leave. “Where do you think you’re going?” Tony asked, reverting his attention back to the boy.

“Hopefully somewhere I’m appreciated,” he grumbled.

“Sure, run away, Parker. Run back to your cushy adolescence while the rest of us face the real world.”

Well that certainly got his attention.

Peter spun around looking livid. “Cushy? Are you kidding me? Tony Stark thinks _my_ life is _cushy?_ You couldn’t last a day in my shoes. Afterall, they’re not ‘Loo-bow-tin.’”

“Okay, I know you’re trying to act all tough right now and all, but it’s going to bug me if I don’t correct you. It’s _Louboutin_.”

Peter stared at him incredulously. “Really?”

“And yes, I do think your life is cushy. Of course it is. You’re a kid.” Well that stung. “No job, no bills, endless energy, sleep in until noon. And all you have to do is a little homework and occasionally rescue a kitten from a tree? Sounds like a vacation to me.”

“Vacation? You’re Tony Stark; every day for you is a vacation. We all know that Ms. Potts does your heavy lifting. And any problem you face you can just throw money at it to make it go away!

“Grow up, Peter,” Tony snarked back.

“I will if you will, _sir_ ,” the younger of the two hissed with narrowed eyes. With that, he turned on his heel and walked out the door, leaving Tony semi-speechless.

His eyes tore away from the door as soon as he heard Clint laughing uncontrollably in the background. “If I hear another word from you for the rest of the evening, Robin Hood, you’re sleeping outside,” he threatened while pointing at the other man, which only made Clint snicker even more.

“I don’t even live here!” Clint yelled back.

“Then why the hell are you here eating our food all the time?” Tony shouted, always wanting to be the one to have the last word.

And just as quickly as they arrived, both Peter and Tony disappeared, finally giving peace and quiet back to the three people in the room. “I thought this shit was going to be done with when jailbait turned legal,” Clint moaned, rubbing his eyes to emphasize his exhaustion.

“They’re both far too stubborn for that type of logic,” Natasha said, finally breaking her own silence. “Also, I don’t know why you chimed in there. If they finally caved today, Bruce would have won the pool.” She grinned.

“Honestly at this point, I just want it over with,” he lamented. “I don’t even care who wins. If anybody can think of something to move this along, I’m all ears. If I have to constantly watch them eye fuck each other one minute and yell at each other the next, I can’t be held accountable for my actions. I will likely end up stabbing someone in the face.” Clint always had a flair for the dramatic.

Wanda remained quiet, pretending to concentrate on the book in front of her. Her mind was racing as she deviously plotted her next move. Natasha was absolutely right; they were far too stubborn to get together on their own despite the obvious sexual tension that had developed over the past year or so. But Wanda knew exactly what would do the trick.

She had to act fast, though. After all, her week for the betting pool was coming up very shortly.


	2. Protocol Booty Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter wake up to find themselves in full body swap mode. They think this will be a vacation. Because of this, this is also why it contains the moment in which the characters will inevitably look back at and realize how wrong they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to Chapter 2! Hopefully as the chapters progress, you will consistently have the feeling you had when you ultimately chose to move on to chapter two. 
> 
> A couple of things I want to go over before this begins. Chapter 1 was moreso a preface; Chapter 2 is where the actual switch happens and shit goes down. 
> 
> Let me tell you, writing a body swap story is actually harder than it sounds primarily because of the descriptions of actions, specifically the actions of body parts (not like that...yet). So just for clarification, from this chapter moving forward until they switch back, you should understand that if I say Peter said something, it's the character Peter in the body of Tony. A description of Peter scratching his head, for example, will be written just like that, "Peter scratched his head." However, the "his head" is TECHNICALLY Tony's head. Just trust me, it's less confusing this way than the alternative. I tried it both ways. 
> 
> Also, I write thoughts in italics. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The following day, early morning, Tony Stark was rudely awoken by the sound of a very obnoxious car alarm coming from outside his bedroom. Having not yet bothered to open his eyes, he momentarily wondered how one of his cars had managed to work its way into his home.

_Wait, that can’t be right…_

The man made the mistake of not opening his eyes until the moment he attempted to stand and get out of bed. Unfortunately for him, this resulted in him abruptly hitting his head on the top bunk.

_Why the hell would I be in a bunk bed?_

He was suddenly very much so awake. He gazed around the room frantically, trying to figure out where the heck he was. How hard did he hit his head? Did he somehow manage to sleepwalk his way into a Walmart catalog? He didn’t remember any unusually heavy drinking the night before. And he definitely recalled falling asleep in his comfortable bed wrapped in his $1,500 sateen bedsheets, not the sandpaper he was currently sporting.

_Dear god what’s the thread count on these? 12?_

Finally starting to wake up, Tony had the daunting realization that he recognized the room he was in. The 2010 Stark Expo poster, the various gadgets and Star Wars action figures, the pictures of Peter with various friends and Aunt May.

_Oh my god I slept with Peter_

He really didn’t remember drinking enough to blackout. He instinctively covered his mouth with his hand and it felt…weird.

He began to frantically feel all over his face, not understanding the sensations that he was feeling. His hands were far too small and soft. His facial hair consisted of the tiniest amount of peach fuzz on his smooth skin.

_No no no no no_

He practically threw himself to the only mirror in Peter’s room.

Needless to say, the scream that came out was not made with the voice he was accustomed to. Not that it crossed his mind, but he should have been grateful that Aunt May was working her second job at that moment, otherwise he may have had that issue to deal with as well.

Tony felt like he was beginning to hyperventilate. He couldn’t stop staring at himself in the mirror. Naturally, he attempted to pinch and slap himself to wake up from whatever psychotic nightmare he was in.

He poked and prodded at his pink cherub cheeks, his arms, his… ridiculously muscular abs…

_No. Bad Tony._

He looked exactly like the kid.

_The kid!_

Tony made a mad dash toward Peter’s cellphone sitting on his bedside table. He looked at it moderately disturbed that his protégé was using an iPhone 3S, which to Tony Stark it might as well have been a rotary phone it was so old. How come Peter had never just asked him for a new phone?

121 missed calls, all labeled as being from Tony Stark.

_Oh god, that probably means that Peter is –_

He stopped mid-thought when he felt the phone vibrate in his hand. He answered it immediately.

“Hello?” Tony said hesitantly, still not used to the sound of his voice.

“Mr. Stark?” a terrified sounding man whose voice resembled Tony’s responded.

“Kid?” he replied.

“Oh god,” the other voice groaned. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

That was an unexpected response. Tony refused to be hurt by that. “I swear to god, kid, if you throw up anywhere in my place other than the bathroom or a bin, your Boba Fett doll is going in the trash,” Tony threatened.

“It’s an action figure,” the younger man shot back before realizing that probably wasn’t helping his case.

“Seriously, what the hell is going on?” Tony said, massaging his…well, Peter’s brow.

“How the heck am I supposed to know? Last thing I remember is falling asleep in my bed and then waking up in yours- which by the way, is like I’m laying on a cloud,” he said dreamily as he sprawled himself out in the bed.

“For $60,000 it better be,” he replied.

“$60,000?!” Peter squeaked, abruptly getting to his feet to move away from the bed, as if he was suddenly afraid of breaking it and being responsible to replace it.

“Bit different from the stack of newspapers you’re used to sleeping on,” Tony grumbled while rubbing his neck. He didn’t think it was possible, but he could actually hear Peter blush over the phone.

“Not _cushy_ enough for you, Mr. Stark?” he shot back. “Gee, imagine that.”

“Oh please. If a stiff neck is the worst thing you’ve got, then this’ll be smooth sailing until we get this figured out.” Tony didn’t feel like mentioning the _other_ stiffness he woke up with as he didn’t want Peter to die of embarrassment while still stuck in his body.

Peter chuckled almost as if he was challenging the other man. “Oh, that’s right, you clearly have it _so_ much harder. I think I’ll go cry myself to sleep in your ridiculously overpriced mattress cloud.” He decided to plop back down on the bed with a solid bounce.

Tony sighed. “We need to figure this out, whatever the heck is happening.”

Peter wanted to ignore the sudden realization that at some point in the very near future, he was going to have to use the bathroom, or shower, or even just change clothes. Meaning that at some point he was going to have to remove clothing. He had imagined a variety of scenarios of seeing Tony’s dick for the first time, and this was definitely not one of them.

The color drained from Peter’s face when his next realization was that at some point Tony would have to do the same. Oh god.

“How soon can you be here?” Tony asked, thankfully interrupting Peter’s internal panic.

“Me? Why am I going anywhere?”

“Are you expecting me to just walk to Upstate New York from Queens? Or shall I drive my imaginary car?” He was rummaging through Peter’s wallet and only could find $17 in cash, which was definitely not enough to call an Uber. “Happy doesn’t work Sundays, so you’re going to have to drive here. Just make sure that the value of the car you choose is less than $50,000.”

“I don’t have my license!” Peter exclaimed.

“Wha-- How the hell don’t you have a license? You’re 18!”

“It’s New York. Nobody drives in New York; there’s too much traffic!” If Tony could hear Peter’s blushing earlier, then Peter could definitely hear the sound of Tony rolling his eyes now. Suddenly, Peter gasped. “I could take one of your suits!”

“Don’t you dare even think about it,” he threatened. Oh crap, now _he_ sounded like an unintimidating baby fawn in a leotard.

Peter made a noise that resembled a disappointed pout. “Well, you could just take the bus. My MetroCard is in my wallet.”

Tony had seen that when he went rummaging for cash, but that had been the absolute last case scenario. Peter wasn’t going to point out the very obvious solution of him using Tony’s money to pay for an Uber. Where would the fun be in that?

Tony sighed very heavily in defeat, much to Peter’s delight.

It wasn’t until about an hour and a half into his two-hour long horrifying bout of public transportation that Tony realized said obvious solution. It came to him just as the sweaty man sitting next to him eating Cheetos had sneezed directly on him. He looked downright horrified as he began to wipe his face with the Lysol wipes he had brought with him to sanitize the seat.

It was 11 a.m. by the time Tony reached the facility, looking absolutely miserable. His ass hurt from the broken plastic seat and he kept finding Cheeto dust in Peter’s curls.

“Hey kid,” Steve Rogers said as Tony walked into the residential section of the facility, making his way to his own room where he assumed Peter was hiding.

It took Tony a moment before he realized he was being addressed. “Uh…hey Cap, I mean…” Shit what did Peter call him? “Mr. Rogers…” Then he had to suppress a laugh remembering the first time Peter had called him that in such an innocent voice, while Steve was coincidentally wearing a cardigan.

Steve arched his brow at him but elected to continue moving toward the kitchen. Tony sighed with relief as he quickly jogged to his own sanctuary. He made it all the way to the bedroom door before he was stopped by the AI running the place.

“Open up, FRIDAY,” he said in the direction of the door, knowing that the AI was preventing him from entering under the assumption that he was actually Peter Parker.

“Voice recognition: Peter Benjamin Parker. Access denied due to current Black Out protocol in effect,” the Irish voice replied.

_Shit._

That meant knocking wasn’t going to do any good.

“Enact Black Out override code 006.”

“Override denied. You do not have the proper clearance for Black Out override,” she said with some obvious attitude in her voice.

“FRIDAY, I swear to god I will donate you before you can even say the word ‘haggis.’”

“Haggis is a Scottish delicacy, _Mr. Parker_. In addition, I have now said the word ‘haggis,’ and yet I am still here.”

Tony blamed himself at that moment for programming her with that level of snark. In his defense, he never imagined he’d be in a scenario where she would not identify him as, well, him. The man groaned as he began to rack his brain for protocols where Peter would be permitted to enter. It unfortunately didn’t take him very long to think of one.

He sighed before saying, “Enact Black Out override with protocol Booty Call, code Peter Parker.” He wasn’t proud of that one, but hey it worked.

When the door swung open, he saw himself sitting on the gigantic bed, staring at Tony with a cocked eyebrow. “Protocol Booty Call? Seriously?”

_Double shit._

He was already not a fan of his current body’s proneness to blush. “Well _somebody_ set off a Black Out,” he replied with as much attitude as he could muster.

“I told FRIDAY to give you full access when I set the Black Out,” he said with defensive amusement.

“Oops,” said the Irish voice. Tony could swear he could hear her smiling.

“So you knew it was me the whole time?” he scolded at the air.

“Sorry, boss. Must have forgotten.” He narrowed his eyes at her, knowing very well that she could never forget anything.

“How was the bus ride?” Peter grinned, piling onto Tony’s irritation.

“Delightful,” he said with a smile, not willing to give Peter the satisfaction.

“It looks like you’ve got-- what is that, Cheeto dust in my hair?” Peter squinted before standing up out of the bed and moving toward his own body.

Tony quickly scrubbed the hair with his fingers to hopefully finally be rid of any leftover Cheeto remnants. “I got hungry,” he lied.

Peter started circling around the man, staring at his own body from all angles. “This is just so weird,” he said in awe. Tony had to agree with him on that one; seeing someone else controlling his body was a literal out of body experience. “Is that really what I look like from the back?”

Tony refused to answer any commentary about Peter’s backside.

“How does this even happen?” the boy added.

“I don’t know, kid. I can’t even think of who, other than me, would be technologically advanced enough to do something like this.” Oscorp was currently his lead competitor and they’d still be several decades away from this type of tech.

“Unless it was magic,” Peter chimed in. Tony looked at him with “grow up, kid” etched on his face. “No, no, no, hear me out, Mr. Stark.” God it was bizarre for Tony to see all of Peter’s pent up, nervous energy wrapped up in the shell of a forty-year-old man. “There’s this really old movie, called Freaky Friday where this mom and daughter switch bodies—”

Tony cut him off. “I thought I told you no more pop culture references.” Then he paused for a few seconds of silence before saying “Actually, that could be relevant, what happens?”

“This mom and daughter get this fortune cookie, which makes them change lives because they argue a lot and then they have to live in each other’s bodies until they break the spell or whatever,” he summarizes in one long breath.

“Oookay? And how did they break the spell, Einstein?” Tony responds.

“I dunno,” he shrugged. “I never saw it.” Tony wanted to face-palm himself so badly.

“Great, super helpful. So, what, we’re looking for someone who has an intense love for cheesy movies?”

Peter looked a little hurt but decided to push forward. “Well, if it’s a spell, though, it’s a good thing we know a wizard.”

“No no, not happening. No one gets to know about this little…issue. Especially not David Blaine.” Tony could vividly imagine Strange never letting him live this down, ever. That was an absolute last resort.

 _If only we knew more than one person familiar with magic. Mr. Stark would never be willing to ask Dr. Strange no matter how bad it gets_.

Despite having absolutely no idea what was going on, Tony was still far too stubborn to ask for help from anyone. “That means that until we get this sorted out, we have to act natural.”

“Hah, awesome! I could totally do a vacation!” Peter said with glee, throwing himself back onto the ridiculously overpriced bed cloud that he had already fallen in love with.

Peter had a point. I mean, to Tony what he just said was bullshit, but it made him consider the possibility of having his own vacation. Of course, they’ll attempt to figure out how to fix the issue, but if it happened to take them awhile it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Sure, Tony was already missing the glamor of being Tony Stark, but he deserved a vacation, right? In the meantime… I mean, how hard could it be to be an 18-year-old boy?

He’s done it before, after all. He thinks back fondly to his endless sex drive, high metabolism, and partying all night. And this time around he’ll have superpowers. This should be fun. “This should be a breeze,” he finally says out loud.

“Aren’t you worried that I could, I dunno, spend all your money and completely tank Stark Industries? Or destroy your reputation?” Peter asked.

“Firstly, with Pepper in charge there’s no way for you to damage the company,” he counted off with his fingers. “Secondly, there isn’t anything you could even think of to damage my reputation that I haven’t already done. Lastly, spending a couple of grand on Legos isn’t really going to break the bank.”

Peter’s eyes grew very wide, not having thought of endless Legos as a possibility. He wondered for a moment how quickly he could have a Millennium Falcon set delivered to this address.

“Yeah, see, your face right now just proves my point,” Tony said while watching Peter’s sudden excitement. “I’m not worried.”

“How are you going to pretend to act like me? I’ve seen you act before, it’s not good.” Peter said matter-of-factly. “Plus, do you think you know enough about me to not get caught?”

“I’ll be fine, kid,” Tony assured him. The confidence in his voice did little to convince Peter, especially given that their most recent argument revolved around Tony not listening to him. He started to think of possible excuses he could provide to friends and family when he returned to his body that would pardon any mishaps caused by Tony.

Peter was thoroughly confident in his ability to act like Tony. He spent a great deal of time analyzing the man to a microscopic detail. Not that he was obsessed with the older man or anything. No, of course not.

Okay maybe a little.

“I think we might need to set a few ground rules, though,” Peter added.

For the next forty minutes, they provided each other with a brief rundown of important details that would be pertinent if they were going to keep in character. Things like passwords, class schedules, responsibilities, what to say if somebody gets suspicious, etc.

Lucky for Tony, Peter had already completed all of his homework like a good student, but it would be up to Tony to complete anything incurred while they’ve swapped bodies. Any time not spent doing said designated responsibilities could be used for whatever the heck they wanted.

And at some point, they would figure out how to swap back. Somehow.

Before going off on their own adventure, Tony decided to cheat a little by grabbing the cash out of his own wallet that was sitting on the dresser while Peter was distracted. He knew that Peter only had $17 to his name and what he was wanting to do would cost a bit more than that. Apart from the occasional churro, Peter didn’t have a source of income.

Plus, Peter isn’t going to miss a few hundred dollars in cash when he’s got an endless amount of credit cards to choose from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again. For starters, thanks for making it to the end of the chapter. 
> 
> I wanted to make three comments:
> 
> Yes, I am aware of the Audi commercial in which Peter gets his driver's license. Just...don't think about that. 
> 
> Second thing is that I was super proud of my "Nobody drives in New York; there's too much traffic" line until I read through it a second time several days later that I realized I didn't come up with that joke. Totally inadvertently ripped off a line from Futurama, but it's still funny so I left it in. 
> 
> Lastly, I have no fucking clue what the layout is in the Avenger facility. I've looked at pictures and maps and tried to do a whole bunch of research but nothing was conclusive, so I said fuck it. So just roll with it. :)


	3. Peter and FRIDAY's Excellent Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and FRIDAY begin their magical adventure of pretending to be Tony freaking Stark. Part One of Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> So this chapter is the start of the alternating POVs. Few chapters of Peter for one day, few chapters of Tony for that same day, and so on. 
> 
> Yes, I know AIs don't usually have feelings and opinions, but I like to think FRIDAY does. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Having FRIDAY at his disposal made things infinitely easier for Peter to manage. If he needed help or was unsure about something, she was at his side to help. Sure, he had Karen, who was amazing, but she was only around when he was wearing his suit. Tony had FRIDAY installed just about everywhere, including the watch he was wearing.

Peter liked to think that he had a good relationship with FRIDAY. Or at least as good of a relationship you could possibly have with an AI. He always thought that the tone of her greeting to him was a bit friendlier sounding than anyone else.

He was also fairly certain that she knew about his feelings for Tony, though she had never said it out loud. There were times that seemed like she was trying to push them together. For example, if Peter and Tony were riding the elevator alone together, it would take 30 seconds longer than if he was in the elevator with someone else. And yes, he timed it to be sure.

Then there was the whole “Booty Call” protocol incident. Which reminded him…

“Hey FRIDAY, what’s the “Booty Call” protocol?” Peter inquired.

She paused for a moment. “A booty call is where-“

“No no no!” he laughed. “I know _what_ a booty call is. I go to public high school. But what are the conditions of the protocol?”

“It’s where a designated individual can gain access to Mr. Stark’s bedroom without additional authorization by making the intention of their visit clear. Per design, it takes priority over the Black Out protocol,” FRIDAY explained.

“Without additional authorization? So pretty much anyone could do it?” he asked somewhat disappointed.

“On the contrary. Prior authorization is established in advance, so only someone designated by Mr. Stark can use said protocol.”

Hearing that caused the heart that was technically Tony’s to race wildly.

“Oh!” he exclaimed. “And how many people are on the list?”

“Eight hundred and ninety-four.”

“Oh,” he said much, much less enthusiastically.

What FRIDAY was forbidden to tell him was that Peter’s name was added to the list on his 18th birthday and no one else had been added to the list since.

It was a pity she couldn’t divulge this detail, especially because she knew that Peter thought so poorly of himself. He believed it was impossible for Tony to have feelings for him when she knew for a fact he did.

One thing Peter _would_ admit to himself was that he and Mr. Stark had grown much closer over the past two years. After they had defeated Thanos and after Tony and Pepper had amicably split, the two men spent an inordinate amount of time together. While their favorite activity was tinkering in Tony’s personal lab, they would also enjoy the occasional movie night or training with sparring.

In fact, there was one specific movie night that stood out to Peter above the rest. The evening itself was pretty normal. He and Tony were sitting on the couch in the Avenger Facility sharing a bowl of popcorn while watching the movie Young Frankenstein when suddenly their hands touched as they both reached for the snack.

It was painfully cliché. Like embarrassingly cliché. But when he looked in Tony’s eyes and saw the corner of his lips turn up into a quick smirk, his only thought was:

_Oh fuck._

_Peter Parker you stupid bitch._

He had fallen in love with Tony Stark. Tony fucking Stark. Somewhere along the way his hero worship had evolved into actual legitimate love.

_What a total fucking dumbass. Tony will only ever see me as some annoying kid._

If he hadn’t been so consumed by his own thoughts, he could have heard how Tony’s own pulse had skipped a beat.

Peter sighed at the memory.

On a happier note, Peter did discover exactly how long it takes for a beautiful 7,541-piece, $800 Millennium Falcon Lego set to be delivered to Tony Stark: exactly 23 minutes and 15 seconds. And most of that time was spent getting through security.

He had to restrain himself from breaking the box open right then and there at the front door when it arrived.

_No, I’m going to restrain myself and save it for when we inevitably switch back. Whenever the hell that might be._

Before leaving for his own adventure, the real Tony had set FRIDAY up to search any and all resources that could be helpful to switch them back.

For now, they would just enjoy the rest and relaxation. I mean, of course Tony wouldn’t get the vacation he thought he’d get, but Peter for sure would, right?

While lugging the large box to Tony’s bedroom, he crossed paths with a number of the other Avengers chatting away in the common space.

“What’cha got there, Stark?” Sam inquired after noticing him. As if choreographed, Natasha, Steve, and Clint all turned their heads to look at the man carrying the enormous Lego set.

“Uhhh…” Peter began, not having thought this through. Why the hell couldn’t he have been stealthier? “It’s…a gift?”

_Dumbass, don’t ask it like a question._

“Gift. It’s a gift,” he said more confidently.

“Peter’s birthday isn’t for another four months,” Sam continued.

Peter was very touched. “Aww, you know my- I mean Peter’s birthday?” _Nailed it._

Clint chose to clarify. “Yeah we all had it circled in our calendars about eight months ago as the day we thought you would finally pull the stick out of your aaaaaaa--“ He was jabbed in the ribs by Steve’s elbow. “--Aaaaa yeah I got nothing to fix that-- ass.”

“Okay?” Peter said with furrowed eyebrows.

_Why would they do that?_

There was an awkward silence as the Avengers just sort of looked at each other. “Well… I’m going to go…” Peter said, his eyes bouncing between each individual curiously before turning foot and heading back to Tony’s room.

He didn’t stick around long enough to witness Sam punching Clint in the shoulder while calling him a dumbass.

He also didn’t notice the fact that Natasha was watching him very carefully with an arched brow and a smirk on her lips.

“FRIDAY?” Peter called.

“Yes, Peter?”

“What should I do?” Now that he had all this power and money, he had no idea what to actually do with it. “What does Tony usually do on the weekend when he’s trying to unwind?”

“When boss has free time, he’s happiest when he is reading, working in the lab, or spending time with you,” FRIDAY admitted. And with that, there was that flutter again in his chest. Maybe he was actually having a stroke or something? Regardless, it made him happy.

“Okay, let me rephrase that, what did pre-2008 Tony Stark do in his free time?” Meaning what did high action, playboy Tony Stark do for fun? Before he was forced to finally grow up.

“If you would prefer, I have compiled what I believe to be an itinerary that would be suitable for your intentions.” Peter could have sworn there was amusement in her voice. He pulled out Tony’s phone to view the list. FRIDAY had clearly tamed down the list based on what she knew about Peter and what would be appropriate; there was no mention of having meaningless casual sex, gambling, more sex, getting really wasted, and lastly even more sex.

“You’re awesome, FRI!” he grinned. It was exactly what he needed.

Twenty minutes later, Peter was back at the front door (this time in the fluffiest robe he had ever felt), letting in a rather gorgeous esthetician. The boy couldn’t help but stare at her for a moment, looking her up and down. He could not find a single flaw to her, it was insane.

“Hello, Mr. Stark,” she greeted him, her voice sounding like silk. She looked rather pleased by the attention she was receiving from him. Of course, she was under the impression that a playboy billionaire was attracted to her, not an 18-year-old high school boy from Queens.

“I appreciate you finding the time, Caitlin,” Peter said, doing his best to mimic Tony’s smoothness. “Please, I’ll show you where you can set up.” Since Peter didn’t realize that Tony had a private entrance that allowed him to come and go without anyone seeing him, he kept having to walk past the living room where the others liked to congregate in order to get to Tony’s living quarters. And since they weren’t used to seeing Tony very much, they would look at him each and every time he passed by.

Peter couldn’t help but glance at them as he led the woman to Tony’s pad. There was a large range of emotions from the other Avengers watching.

Sam’s mouth was dropped open as he focused entirely on the woman, Natasha looked mildly amused, Clint just looked confused, and Wanda looked a little miffed for some reason.

While Peter knew exactly what they all assumed, his intentions were incredibly pure. He had no idea if it was actually something Tony did on a regular basis or if it was just a fun idea FRIDAY concocted, but first on his to do list was a spa day without even needing to go out into public.

It wasn’t anything too crazy, mind you. It was 100% pampering. None of that waxing or plucking nonsense. Massages, facial, aromatherapy, all the good stuff. Peter was in heaven. In addition, he had ordered a variety of ridiculously expensive treats to gorge himself on, starting with chocolate covered strawberries. FRIDAY had included the large pile of snacks along with his Lego delivery. He loved every single item, even the ones he had never eaten before.

Peter couldn’t stop smiling while FRIDAY filtered in a personalized soundtrack of all Peter’s favorite music. Caitlin was incredibly surprised, as well as a mix of both relief and disappointment, that playboy Tony Stark wasn’t paying any attention to her. He was too busy eating, listening to music, and relaxing with cucumbers on his eyes (he insisted on it).

“It is important, Mr. Stark, that you remain hydrated. One moment and I will be right back with a water for you,” Caitlin said as she started moving toward the door.

“That’s okay, Miss Caitlin! I’ve got it.” Peter said as he scrambled to his feet, defaulting back to being the boy with impeccable manners that his aunt taught him to be. “Can I get you anything?”

Now she was really surprised. This man was not at all like her usual clientele. “Umm… no, that’s all right, sir. Thank you.”

“Okay! Be right back. Please feel free to have any of the snacks,” he said, gesturing to the large pile of expensive goodies.

Peter practically skipped to the kitchen. He was feeling so amazing from head to toe. When he closed the fridge after grabbing a bottle of water, he came face to face with Sam. Peter jumped at the sudden confrontation.

“Does Peter know you have a woman like that in your bedroom?” he asked with concern on his face.

Peter was confused. “What? Wh-- Why would that matter?”

“Because, you know… you and him are…” Sam made a motion with his head of trying to get his point across without having to say it. The boy just stared, still looking confused. “And you’ve got a girl in your bedroom…” Still bobbing his head, hoping the other man would get it.

“Oh!” Peter said with a high voice. “Ohhh.” Lower voice. “Oh, no no no. She’s… we’re not…I’m having a spa day!”

Sam looked at him suspiciously, primarily because he said that with more energy and pep that he had ever seen come from Tony Stark. “Does Peter know you’re having a ‘spa day’?” Air quotes included.

They were just staring at each other, both seemingly confused. “Yes?” Peter responded, still unsure why it mattered. He just wanted this conversation to end. “I’m gonna go,” he said for the second time in order to escape. And with that, he scurried back to the room, not looking back.


	4. YOLT (You Only Live Twice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and FRIDAY decide to tear up the town. Part Two of Three of Peter's Sunday.

“Pretty sure he’d end up killing me if he ever found out, FRIDAY.”

After his amazingly relaxing pampering and spending several hours messing with stuff in Tony’s private lab that he would never be able to touch otherwise, Peter was feeling a bit peckish. FRIDAY had arranged reservations at a ridiculously expensive restaurant that happened to be one of Tony’s favorite. However, he was back to the conundrum; how to get there? Sure, he probably could have had the food delivered, but he had spent a good majority of the day in the Avengers Facility and he wanted to go out.

He wasn’t going to drive one of Tony’s ridiculous cars. That was just not going to happen.

_I guess I could order a car, but where’s the fun in that?_

That’s when he thought of something that was literally right in his face; the arc reactor that held the nanotechnology for the Mark 85.

I mean sure, Tony said no earlier this morning, but he never had to find out. Which brings us back to…

“Pretty sure he’d end up killing me if he ever found out, FRIDAY.”

“Per the ‘Snitches Get Stiches’ protocol in place, I have the capability of never speaking about this to anyone other than you, Peter.”

_Of course Tony would have a protocol like that._

He took a deep breath. “Well, you only live once, right FRIDAY?”

“Technically, Peter, you are currently on your second life after dying as a result of The Blip,” she replied matter-of-factly. “You were resurrected once the remaining Avengers defeated Thanos.”

“Oh yeah…” Not really something he liked to think about. Though, he supposed that the Drake song was now wrong for half of the people in the universe.

Putting the arc reactor on, he cautiously tapped it like he had seen Tony do in the past to activate it. Even though he was expecting it and even though his current Spider-Man suit also had nanotechnology, he was still startled as the nano particles surrounded him in Iron Man armor.

It had a much different feeling to it than his own suit, which made sense given that it was significantly heavier and bulkier by design. His Spider-Man suit was designed to fit his need to be agile and flexible. The Iron Man suit was the exact opposite.

“Woaaah,” he exclaimed as he watched all the different features light up in the HUD once the helmet had formed. He was glad he was experiencing this in Tony’s body rather than his own considering the amount of input would have been debilitating otherwise. He then wondered how Tony was currently doing with his senses dialed up to 11.

He had tried not to think of the other man (despite, you know, the fact he was in said man’s body) to the best of his ability. When the swap occurred, he assumed they would be spending their time together, not even further apart. He couldn’t remember whose idea it was to split up, but he was seriously regretting that decision.

Pushing that out of his head, he listened intently as FRIDAY explained the different instructions. For the most part he was going to let her control the suit just to be on the safe side. He really didn’t feel like trashing a billion-dollar machine on accident. Then Tony would _definitely_ know he wore the suit.

Flying was very similar to the soaring he was used to as Spider-Man, though it was much less restricted. He didn’t have to rely on buildings to hoist himself up into the sky. He loved feeling the freedom of it as FRIDAY navigated him to the restaurant. It also took significantly less time than swinging did. Peter just couldn’t stop smiling. Though, he had always hoped that if he ever had Tony’s permission to use one of his suits, it would be because he would be right beside him. Yes, this was thrilling and amazing, but it was also lonely.

When he landed in front of the restaurant, he tapped the arc reactor again to retract the nanotech. A little under 100 miles and yet no wrinkles on his clean pressed suit that FRIDAY picked out for him to wear.

_“Why does he own so many ascots?” he asked FRIDAY in Tony’s closet that was larger than his apartment. “Seriously, who needs a drawer specifically for ascots?”_

Peter was a bit nervous when he entered the restaurant, especially considering how many people were currently present. He knew that he had to up his confidence level if he wanted to be Tony Stark. He had to act like he owned the place. Hell, Tony probably did own the place.

The staff was incredibly happy to see him. Or at least they were paid to look happy to see him. He was escorted to what he was assured was “the best seat in the house.” Peter wondered how many of the seats in the restaurant were “the best seat in the house.” Though, he was _the_ Tony Stark, so maybe it was actually true.

_Oh god, the menus don’t have the prices listed._

The other reason Peter was nervous was because he had no idea what to expect for the food. He wasn’t a particularly picky eater, but he knew that rich people ate some really weird shit: fish eggs, frog legs, calf brains, etc. But FRIDAY assured him that he had nothing to worry about. She told him exactly what to select to ensure there was nothing secretly disturbing.

_“Sweetbreads as an appetizer. That sounds safe.”_

_“No, Peter.”_

What he ended up eating was the most amazing food he had ever experienced. He didn’t know how the body swap worked, but he seemed to have retained his own food preferences. He had noticed that earlier in the day when he was eating cherry chocolate that he knew Mr. Stark despised.

“Hey FRIDAY, how do you know what I like to eat, anyway? I assume you have some sort of algorithm taking into consideration things you’ve seen me eat?” he asked, taking another glorious bite of the amazingly seasoned steak.

“Yes. Boss keeps a very detailed record.”

“ _Of things that make you happy,”_ FRIDAY thought but was forbidden to say.

Peter was content with that, assuming he had FRIDAY keep lists for everyone. It’s much easier to have an AI to remember little details like that than actually remember it yourself. He wasn’t expecting much else.

Just thinking about the man made his heart ache, but that was nothing new.

He was just wrapping up his meal when the waitress approached him with a drink. “Compliments of the miss over there,” she said, gesturing to a rather attractive woman waving at him from the bar.

_Oh. Alcohol._

Alcohol _and_ attractive women. Nothing was more pre-2008 Tony Stark than that.

He drank the whiskey rather quickly, enjoying how it burned down his throat. He definitely wanted more of that. Not to mention more of the looks he was getting from a couple of females at the bar.

He stood up and started to make his way over to them when FRIDAY chimed it. “Peter, I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” she warned, almost as if she was scolding him.

Against his best judgement, he ignored her and went off to have a little fun.


	5. If You're Happy and You Know It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the Excellent Adventure trilogy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter for Peter's day one [Sunday]. The next two chapters will be Tony's Sunday.
> 
> PSA regarding this chapter: drink responsibly, kids

_Alcohol is amaaaazing._

He felt soooo much better than he had. It was like all his anxiety and heartache just disappeared completely a few drinks in. Not only that, but the amount he was getting hit on did wonders for his self-esteem, even though they were really only after Tony, not Peter. He didn’t care. The admiration he received after buying everyone a round was for him, not Tony. He felt soooo good and warm.

Actually, he might have overdid it. A random blonde, who was about the 7th woman to hit on him in the past hour and a half, was in the process of slipping him her hotel card key and whispering seductively in his ear. He kissed her on the neck as she giggled before taking another shot that the bartender brought him. He had lost count after six. That was a lot, right?

He was about to follow her to wherever she was about to drag him when a large hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away. “I think you might have overdone it, Tony,” said a familiar voice in a familiar tone. Peter turned his head toward the sound.

“Oh my god, Happy, hiiiiii!” he exclaimed, lighting up when he saw the familiar face that matched the familiar voice and familiar tone. “Happy, this is Valerie,” Peter said gesturing to the blonde.

“Trisha,” she corrected him.

“Oh, Trisha,” Peter repeated, not really sure what he was doing anymore, just sort of going with the flow of things.

“I’m sure Trisha is a very lovely person, but I think it’s time I take you home, Tony,” Happy said, his hand gesturing for the door.

“But Haaaappppyyyy,” Peter whined. “I’m finally having fun!”

“Okay, say goodnight to the nice lady, Tony,” he said, pulling on Peter’s shoulder to guide him away from her.

“Goodnight, nice lady!” Peter waved as he stumbled after Happy. “How did you even find me?

“FRIDAY called me.” Needless to say, Happy looked annoyed as he helped Peter climb into the car. After getting him buckled in and moving to the driver’s seat, Happy sighed.

“I thought we were past this reckless behavior?” Happy said, breaking the silence. “This is the first bender you’ve had in a long time. What the hell happened?”

“I just wanted to have fun,” the boy shrugged, letting his face press again the coolness of the passenger side window. It felt good on his overly flushed skin.

“And what was with the woman? I thought you weren’t doing that anymore because of, well, you know…” he said, pulling the car away from the restaurant heading home.

“Know? Know what?” Peter asked slowly. He wasn’t sure if he had just completely missed something just because he was drunk or if Happy was speaking in riddles. Why does no one finish their goddamn thoughts?

“Because of the kid,” Happy admitted.

“I HAVE A KID?” Peter shouted, feeling as if the car was collapsing on him. “Oh my god, is it with Trisha? Oh my god, is Trisha my kid?” He felt like he was going to be sick.

“Holy shit, Tony, how much have you had?” Peter just giggled as a response. Yes, Peter has previously partaken in the joys of alcohol, but that was in his own body where his metabolism could burn it off almost as fast as he could consume it. While Tony was certainly no lightweight, his body was much more susceptible to the effects of alcohol. This was not something that Peter had considered. For a genius in another genius’ body, he really was quite the idiot.

“I’m fine, Happy,” Peter insisted, his words very slurred. Happy glanced at him suspiciously, definitely not taking his word for it.

“Did something happen between the two of you?” he asked.

“Between me and Trisha? Naaah. Not really my type,” Peter admitted, doing a downright terrible job of acting like Tony.

Happy rolled his eyes. “Not Trisha. The kid!”

“The kid? Who, Peter?”

“Of course Peter, you idiot.”

“Why the hell does everyone keep mentioning Peter? Who the hell cares about Peter?” Peter retorted, his brain fuzzy from the alcohol. He was getting frustrated that everyone kept goading Tony about him when he meant nothing to the man.

Happy abruptly pulled off the road and stopped the car, putting it in park. “Okay, what the hell is going on? Who the hell are you?” The man stared at Peter with narrowed eyes.

Peter froze with widened eyes. He wasn’t sure if Happy was legitimately asking him or if this was a “who are you and what the hell have you done with my friend, but I really know it’s you but you’re acting weird” kind of thing. He decided to keep quiet as the older man looked him up and down.

“Something’s up with you,” he added for clarification. “I know there’s some stupid unspoken rule where we’re not supposed to talk about it, but come on, Tony.”

“I’m just…really drunk,” Peter provided as an excuse. Though, the terror he was feeling from Happy’s level of scrutiny was sobering him up pretty quickly. Happy looked unconvinced but went back to driving. Peter was fairly certain he fell asleep because the next thing he knew he was being helped out of the car and into the Avenger Facility.

“Thanks, Happy,” Peter said quietly as he made his way to his bed cloud. Happy just grunted and disappeared down the hallway to his own residence.

Peter threw himself onto the bed, still mostly clothed, relishing the feeling of the cool, soft sheets. Just like a lot of individuals, he kneejerk reaction before falling asleep was to check his phone. Only it wasn’t his phone, it was Tony’s.

While his lock screen was just a generic, default wallpaper, Peter had never noticed before that once the screen was unlocked, the wallpaper was a picture of the two of them together. Peter had convinced Mr. Stark to take a selfie together in the lab and the older man had begrudgingly complied, acting as if he was pulling teeth.

There was that warm and fuzzy feeling again. He wanted to call Tony but had managed to sober up enough to know that was a terrible idea, especially since he had nothing to say.

The next thing Peter saw was the inside of Tony’s eyelids before he quickly fell asleep.


	6. Tony Stark Has Feelings (And They're Just the Worst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2 for Tony's day one [Sunday]. 
> 
> Tony gets a second chance at being eighteen again. He also comes to terms with his feelings for Peter. Feelings are just the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I'm thrilled that you've stuck with it this long! 
> 
> I absolutely love the kudos and comments. I get super excited any time I see an alert. So thank you all. :) 
> 
> Hopefully you all are staying safe out there. 
> 
> For those of you who have liked this so far, you're in luck! I'm incredibly impatient and will likely be posting one or two chapters a day.

The first thing Tony was going to do with the money he had stolen from, well, himself, was to use it to get back to Queens without having to step foot on a bus again.

Despite the fact that Tony knew how to drive, Peter had pointed out that it would be “cheating” if he took one of his cars with him, especially considering the body he was in didn’t have a driver’s license and definitely couldn’t afford a car like that. Tony agreed mostly because he knew there was no way he wouldn’t get pulled over in a $100,000 car while in the body of an 18-year-old.

During the 2-hour car ride, the only thing Tony could really do to pass the time was to use Peter’s ancient phone that had a crack in the screen that resembled a spider web. How fitting.

He was about to instruct FRIDAY to set a reminder to upgrade Peter’s phone later but stopped when he realized that she wasn’t with him. Only _Todd._ Todd with the moderate Uber rating that was willing to drive the distance in awkward silence.

When he and Peter had gone over their important little nuances and schedules, the discussion of the inevitable invasion of privacy was brought up. He knew that he was going to see stuff Peter didn’t want him to and vice versa. They thought the best approach would be for FRIDAY to go through their phones, laptops, anything else electronic, in order to redact anything that would be inappropriate. Since removing technology all together wasn’t feasible, this was their only option.

So, Tony felt pretty safe when he started browsing through Peter’s phone out of boredom, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to see anything that Peter didn’t want him to.

Tony had already received several text messages from various people. He couldn’t believe how many he had already missed despite having checked it a couple of hours ago.

_Freaking Gen-Z_

One from his Aunt May, a few from some guy named Christopher, and about 42 messages for some group chat that appeared to consist of Peter’s friends, MJ and Ned. He read through a handful of their previous conversations in order to get the gist of what they were talking about. Most of it seemed to be pure gibberish or about homework, but Tony couldn’t help but notice the multitude of redactions scattered through months and months (possibly even years) of messages. He searched for his name at all in their discussion but concluded that either Peter never spoke about him to his friends or that it all had to be redacted because Peter didn’t want Tony to see it.

For someone who many considered to be arrogant and self-centered, Tony had surprisingly low self-esteem.

He sighed and exited out of the conversation, knowing that nothing good could come from reading those messages.

He moved to flipping through Peter’s photos, surprisingly only one was redacted. Actually, he wasn’t too surprised since most of them were on the boy’s Instagram. He smirked with fondness when he came across the picture of the two of them together that he himself was currently using as his phone’s wallpaper.

Which Peter was totally going to see.

_Fuck._

There was no reason for FRIDAY to censor it, so of course Peter would see it. Tony groaned, hoping that the kid wouldn’t be creeped out by that. I mean, it was a completely innocent picture that Peter had taken, so why on earth is he freaking out?

Tony decided it would be in his best interest if he just play Solitaire, which seems to be the only game he can safely play on Peter’s phone without having the whole thing crash. What a travesty.

_Definitely an upgraded phone, maybe even with Karen installed. I bet Peter would like that._

At the edge of town, Tony paid Todd for his services and gets out, despite being miles from Peter’s apartment. Tony could feel Peter’s body getting incredibly restless trapped in the car; he needed to stretch his legs. His body was practically vibrating with the mass amount of energy it held, a result of being both a teenager and a spiderling. Tony wasn’t going to waste a minute of it.

First, he had to fuel up.

He strolled into a nearby bodega, his body leading him there as if by muscle memory. Given that he was greeted at the door with a “Hey, Mr. Parker!” by a Latino gentleman, Tony assumed that Peter had been in that store more than once. “Number 5 with pickles, yeah?”

_Oh. I actually know this one._

Peter had brought him sandwiches from here in the past, swearing that their Cubano sandwiches were the best in the city. He wasn’t wrong.

“Thanks, Mr. Del--” then he sort of mumbled the rest, not fully remembering the guy’s last name.

_Close enough._

He made his way around the rest of the store, grabbing all the junk food he could find. Chips, gummy worms, chocolate, soda, anything that would normally kill him to eat. He knew Peter’s body would just burn through it like gasoline.

He brought all his glorious treasures to the register where he came face to face with a beautiful girl who must have been the shopkeeper’s daughter. “Hi Peter,” she said softly with a flirty grin. Tony politely smiled back as he put his armful of food on the counter. “You know, a few of my friends are having a party next weekend, and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go?” she asked him.

Tony knew the look she was giving him; he had seen it a million times. That was not the look of a good girl. Good thing her charm wasn’t working on Tony. The last thing he needed right now was the effects of a teenage boy getting attention from a teenage girl.

A wave of annoying jealousy washed over him as he did his best to refrain from outright shooting her down. For all he knew, Peter really liked this girl. “Ummm…” he started, wracking his brain for some way of politely saying no for now.

Thankfully, his new favorite man in the world interrupted them. “Number 5,” Mr. Delmar said, handing the sandwich to Tony. He was definitely getting a “don’t even look at my daughter” vibe from him, which Tony happily obliged. He shoved the change in his pockets and threw everything into a plastic bag. “Say hi to your aunt for me. And oh, I’ve got a big shipment coming in a few days that I could use your help to move. Just let me know if you’re interested.”

“Thanks,” Tony said quietly confused before turning on his heel and rushing out of the shop.

Being Peter was going to be harder than he thought. Yes, he knew the kid a lot better than Peter gave him credit for, but he was so paranoid of messing things up that he was terrified of saying anything at all.

_God, feelings are just the worst._

Tony hadn’t wanted to care about the other man in the way that he did. After meeting Peter, he had a sense of pride for the kid (when he wasn't being a little shit). He wanted to be the mentor and the father that he nor the kid ever had. He thought that as time progressed, he would start to feel more and more parental and they would become one weirdly messed up family.

It was impressive how incredibly wrong he was.

At age 16, two years after meeting, Tony realized that he still didn’t feel a fatherly connection to Peter. He thought that maybe he just didn’t want to be a father. That had to be why, right? He definitely cared about the kid, so much, but maybe it was more of a teacher-student bond? Mentor and Mentee? That had to be it.

After Tony lost Peter on Titan, he felt a gaping hole in his heart, even more than when he literally had a gaping hole in his heart. He felt like the sun had died out and that he would only have the night to keep him company. He couldn’t eat or sleep during the year the boy was gone. What was the point?

When they managed to bring back everyone they had lost, Tony felt like he could suddenly see color again. When he wrapped his arms around Peter in a hug, he could feel the other man bury his face and tears into the crook of his neck. He never wanted to pull apart.

No, he was neither father nor teacher. That’s not what it felt like; he knew that now. So, it must have been a friendship. A really deep friendship. Sure, it didn’t feel like any other friendship he had, like with Happy or Rhodey, but he had run out of ideas about what else it could have been. So, a friendship it was.

They spent a lot of time together after he and Pepper had finally split. It had been a mutual split, though Tony didn’t agree with her logic that he seemed emotionally…distracted. Whatever that meant. At least the two of them were able to remain good friends and coworkers.

Everything seemed to be going great until one day he and Peter were working together in his private lab shortly after Peter had turned 17.

It was just an average day, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. He was in the middle of showing Peter one of his new projects when Peter suddenly went quiet and frowned. With furrowed eyebrows, Tony had asked him what was wrong.

He had wanted to know why Peter looked so miserable. What he got instead was an explanation of how Tony had been wrong with one of his calculations. Peter proceeded to break down why the numbers were incorrect and what he should have put instead. It was obvious he was nervous based on the speed he was talking.

Peter had apparently grown out of his hero worship phase. The Peter he met had attitude, but he never would have outright said that Tony was wrong when it came to his work.

Tony knew the other man was intelligent, of course, but this took it to a whole new extreme. He stared at Peter in amazement as he continued to explain the numbers and point out the differences of the new structure. While he should have been looking at what Peter was doing, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from his face. He was so brilliant that Tony just wanted to kiss him.

_Wait what? Why would I think that?_

That was an odd reaction. That’s not a common thought for a friend to have. Unless…

Tony did his best to keep his eyes from bulging out of his head as he wrapped his mind around this development.

_No. No no. That’s not funny. Not funny at all._

But the puzzle pieces fit perfectly. Not son. Not student. Not friend.

_Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!_

With the sudden realization, the floodgates opened. While he was grateful that this feeling didn’t make itself known until Peter was technically legal (at least in New York), he still felt unbelievably dirty. This poor kid (not a kid) thought of Tony as a safe mentor he could trust, but now all Tony could focus on was the tongue that darted from the younger man’s mouth to wet his lips as he continued to speak.

Much to Peter’s dismay, Tony quickly excused himself, practically running out of the lab and not looking back. If he had looked back, he would have seen a broken-hearted Peter thinking he should have kept his mouth shut.

Tony drank a lot that night and the following night. Like _a lot._ All while ignoring the persistent text messages Peter sent him with unnecessary apologies.

He felt disgusted with himself; how could this have happened? Peter was such a sweet, innocent kid.

The devil on his shoulder kept chiming in with the fact that he wasn’t a kid, at least not anymore. It would be perfectly legal for him to sprawl Peter out on his bed and see how many times he could get the younger man to yell Tony’s name in ecstasy.

He was on day three of his bender when Happy busted down his door demanding to know what the hell was going on.

Being the guilty masochist he was, a very drunk Tony confessed his sins to his best friend. The deserved retribution he received was a punch to the face from the boy’s pseudo-uncle. Happy immediately backed down when he realized that the older man was not putting up a fight.

That evening was the only time that Tony and Happy had ever openly discussed Tony’s relationship with Peter. Ever since then, there had been an unspoken understanding between the two of them regarding the relationship.

It took several months, but Tony eventually accepted his feelings once he realized they weren’t going away.


	7. Nick Fury in a Bikini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of Tony's day one [Sunday}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just throwing this out there before someone possibly mentions it: yes yes, I understand that Peter and May are not biologically related. Let's just say Tony doesn't. 
> 
> Onward!

After securing the bag of goodies, Tony thought logistically how he was going to do what he wanted to. He didn’t have the Spider-Man suit with him, so he couldn’t go too crazy. That was going to be later. But for now, he could do that one thing…what do they call it? Parkour?

_Hah. Parkour. Parker._

Okay, it wasn’t that funny.

Whatever. He was going to have a little fun.

Thirty minutes later, Tony fell into Peter’s apartment, out of breath and absolutely loving it. He hadn’t felt this type of energy ever. Yes, the input he was getting was a bit overwhelming at times, but it was completely worth it. He was just about to head to Peter’s room, mouth full of gummy worms, when he ran into…

“Hey honey!” May said, carrying a load of laundry.

“Aunt Ho- hey! May! Uhh- Aunt May!” Tony exclaimed while trying not to choke on the candy. Calling the woman who was supposed to be his aunt “Aunt Hottie” probably wouldn’t have gone over well.

_This family is a genetic goldmine._

“Nephew hey! Peter! Nephew Peter!” she mimicked. “What are we doing?” She stared at him through her overly large circular glasses that she somehow managed to make attractive.

_Smooth, Stark._

“N-nothing!” he said flustered. “Uh, hey!”

May looked at him sharply with suspicion. “Hey…” She glanced at the bag he was carrying. “You’re going to lose your appetite eating that junk. I’m making tofu casserole tonight.”

Tony’s nose scrunched up as soon as she was out of sight. Michelin Star chefs couldn’t make that taste good. He had little hope for the woman who, according to Peter, practically burned down the apartment making meatloaf.

Tony felt Peter’s phone buzz in his pocket for the hundredth time.

_Jesus, they never stop_

He glanced at the group chat between Peter, MJ, and Ned. FRIDAY’s phone censor only applied to past messages, not the current ones.

[Text message between Ned & MJ where MJ refers to Tony as Peter's Sugar Daddy]

Tony’s eyes widened at the words he was reading.

_Sugar daddy. What the fuck? Do they actually think I’m Peter’s sugar daddy?_

It was a joke. They were just messing with him. That’s all.

He could feel Peter’s heart race for a moment, though, at the thought.

_Fuck!_

Annnnd now he had an erection.

Okay that he definitely didn’t miss about being a teenager, at least when there was no one around to get off with. When you have a partner, being able to go multiple rounds is an amazing thing. However, by yourself while around other people it can get remarkably uncomfortable.

Thank god Aunt Hottie was still in the building’s laundry room. He locked himself in his room and ran down a list of the most un-sexy things he could think of: the Hulk clipping his toenails, Thor’s hair clogging the shower drain, etc.

Because the other way to get rid of it was simply not an option as much as he would have liked to have…god dammit, that thought isn’t helping. He had to stop thinking about Peter, which was very difficult considering he was in the young man’s body.

_Not how I imagined the first time being in him- GOD DAMMIT!_

Tony blamed the teenage hormones for everything, even his thought process. Either that or he was just a dirty old man. Tony sighed and tried to picture Fury in a bikini.

Yep. That definitely did the trick. Completely flaccid. He’d have to remember that for next time.

Because as an 18-year-old, there was bound to be a next time. Small price to pay for endless energy, no joint pain, and a ridiculously high metabolism. Speaking of…

Tony continued to mow down the goodies in his bag, including the sandwich, and yet he was somehow still hungry. Crap, the tofu casserole may end up being inevitable after all.

Thankfully he didn’t have to wait much longer before May called him for dinner.

Tony liked May. He really liked her. Not because she was gorgeous, but because she had a huge heart with so much love for her nephew. Even though he knew the attention was really meant for Peter, the older man couldn’t help but feel what he could only describe as the warm fuzzies when May just radiated love.

He was not from the most affectionate family. That was an understatement. But he did have fond memories of his mother, which was basically what May was to Peter.

It was as if May was showering him with enough love to cover anything he was missing from the loss of his parents and Ben. And Tony loved her so much for that.

Even though her tofu casserole was just so unbelievably bad.

After Tony helped May clean up after dinner, she kissed him on the forehead as he got ready to go out on patrol. He had promised Peter that he would keep an eye on his city for him while he was away. Tony agreed primarily because he wanted to try out his new powers. It was what he had been most excited for.

He looked at himself in the bedroom mirror, which was still very surreal.

When Tony first created the Spider-Man suit, he designed it solely based on functionality. It needed to be aerodynamic, extremely flexible, and made from a breathable material. It had been unfortunate that it had to be so slim fitting over Peter’s lanky body, but it was practical.

Now, four years later, Peter was no longer the gangly teenager, but the design of his suit remained mostly the same. That meant that the curves of Peter’s muscles were much more pronounced, which was just a constant reminder to Tony that he was definitely going to hell.

_Nick Fury in a bikini. Nick Fury in a bikini._

Just because Tony designed Peter’s suit didn’t mean he knew how to use it. Luckily for him, he had access to someone who did.

“Hello, Mr. Stark,” said Karen as Tony pulled the mask on.

_Good to see that FRIDAY has been gossiping with Karen._

“Hi Karen. Ready to watch me fall on my face?” he grinned, still excited at the prospect.

“Always,” she responded a little too cheerfully.

And that’s exactly what he did. Right on his face. He hit the top of a closed dumpster as soon as he missed hooking his second web to another building.

_Better than an open dumpster?_

His second attempt was equally as bad. As was his third, fourth, fifth, and sixth.

“Karen, what am I doing wrong?” he asked, rubbing Peter’s shoulders where he hit the concrete. It was a good thing that the bruises he has caused should be fading quickly.

“Everything,” she responded with smugness.

_Why do I make my AIs such smartasses?_

_Oh, because I’m a smartass. That’s right._

“Not helping,” he scolded.

Karen began playing video in the mask that displayed Peter’s movement from building to building along with a breakdown of his trajectory patterns and timing. The fluid motion that Peter had perfected was just mesmerizing. Though, he’s also had several years of practice to move as smoothly and elegantly as he does. He wondered for a moment how long it took Peter to get the hang of swinging. He’d have to remember to ask him that later.

Tony stares in wonder until Karen cuts off the feed.

Okay, so it’s just math. He could do that. Math made sense. It’s exactly how became a legendary mini golf aficionado.

_I should take Peter mini golfing._

_God dammit, I did it again._

While his consciousness was in Peter’s body, he started to notice that certain Peter traits and unconscious behavior were seeping through the cracks every so often. For example, Peter clearly had some sort of form of ADHD where his brain would unintentionally go off on a random tangent. Maybe it wasn’t ADHD, maybe it was just a Gen-Z thing.

_Okay focus, Tony._

Tony took a deep breath before launching himself a seventh time. Much to his relief, he managed to successfully move to the second building. He couldn’t help but yell with excitement as he proceeded to move to the third and fourth building.

Annnnd smack. Fifth swing was a fail.

_Okay, can’t get cocky. That could be a problem for me._

He picked himself up and tried again, even if it left him with a large number of bruises. He promised Peter he’d patrol and that’s exactly what he was going to do.

Lucky for him, the night was fairly uneventful, just like he had anticipated. No, there wasn’t a kitten stuck in a tree, but stopping a purse thief was very easy with Peter’s web-shooters. And the elderly woman was so appreciative that she would not stop hugging and kissing his masked cheeks. A lot of people asked for selfies with him, which he happily obliged. He entertained a couple of kids with some tricks that had them stare at him in awe.

The rest of the time he spent soaring, enjoy the feeling of the wind moving with him.

At the end of his patrol, he sat on top of the one of the highest towers in the city and stared at the sun setting in the distance. Tony smiled, removing his mask and letting the breeze cool off his face.

_What an amazing day._

After the sun set, Tony discreetly made his way back to Peter’s apartment where he hugged his aunt goodnight and fell on top of his uncomfortable bed. Despite his discomfort, he was so exhausted that he immediately fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping the graphic I used for the text message worked. I've never done it before, so I'm hoping I did it right! 
> 
> It wouldn't be much of an interesting story if everything was happy fun times and Tony and Peter never learned their lesson. Of course everything is rainbows right now; it's the weekend! In the next chapter, you'll get to see what happens when they go to school & work and shit hits the fan. :)


	8. Calm the Fuck Down, Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Peter's spectacularly awful Monday as Tony Stark. 
> 
> As promised, shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, things are going to start getting a bit harder for the two characters. They can't stay on vacation forever. But it's still a comedy, so there should still be some laughs headed your way!

Peter was not awoken to the sound of an alarm as he had anticipated. Instead, he woke up to an intense pain in his head and in his chest. It took him a minute of looking around for him to realize where he was and what had transpired the day before. Yep, he was still in Tony’s body.

And he felt like Tony’s body was dying.

He quickly ran to the ensuite bathroom, making the mistake of flipping on the light out of habit. He clutched his head in pain as the light flooded his eyes. He threw himself at the toilet as he vomited into the bowl.

_Okay, hangover. I deserve that one._

That would explain the headache, but why the hell did his chest hurt? His drinking shouldn’t have caused that, right?

_Oh god, am I having a heart attack? Oh my god, I’m going to die._

“FRIDAY, call Mr. Stark,” he moaned, clutching his stomach and chest while curled up.

A sleepy Tony answered the phone after a few rings. “Peter?” he said groggily. He looked at the alarm clock next to the bed and saw it was a little after 4 a.m.

“Mr. Stark,” he panted. “I’m in so much pain.”

That certainly woke Tony up. “Kid, what’s wrong? Where does it hurt? Where are you?”

“I’m in your room. My stomach and chest hurt so bad. I think I may be having a heart attack.”

“FRIDAY, scan,” Tony instructed the AI. Peter could hear the sound of Tony rushing around, pulling up jeans, getting prepared to do whatever he needed to do to get to upstate New York immediately.

“Body scan complete. Scan is normal,” said FRIDAY.

Tony paused for a moment and took a breath before asking, “Kid, what did you eat yesterday?”

After Peter provided a rundown of everything he had eaten the previous day, Tony started laughing. “That’s heartburn and indigestion, Pete. You can’t eat like that at my age.” Tony found it to be much funnier than Peter did, especially considering Peter still felt awful. “Go into the medicine cabinet. FRIDAY can tell you what to take. Also take some pain killers for that hangover. Take it easy with the food. You can go back to eating like that when you’re back in your own body.”

Tony thought for a moment about feeding Peter chocolate covered strawberries in the near future. Clearly, he had been depriving the kid of the finer things in life. That would have to change as soon as they switched back.

“I’m going to head back to sleep. I’ve got class in a few hours,” which was a sentence that Tony never thought he’d ever utter again in his life.

After the two disconnected, Peter begrudgingly made his way over to the cabinet and pulled the pills out that FRIDAY instructed him to. His face was heated with embarrassment as he slowly moved his way back to bed. Hopefully he could get another hour or so of sleep and feel better when he woke up for the second time.

He unfortunately wasn’t so lucky. It took him 30 minutes before he was feeling good enough to fall back to sleep, meaning he only got about another hour of sleep before FRIDAY woke him up.

_Who the hell schedules a meeting for 7 a.m.?_

The shower helped. Though, it was definitely trickier than usual considering he was attempting to shower with his eyes closed and very little self-touching, no matter how much he wanted to.

And god did he want to.

Peter just made sure that he did a very thorough job of keeping Tony’s body clean while he was renting it out. Yes, certain body parts may have gotten more attention than others. And yes, it may have felt great. But that was completely beside the point.

FRIDAY warned him when he reached for the coffee that Steve offered to him. Apparently, caffeine can cause heart burn and indigestion. He weighed the pros and cons and eventually took the coffee greedily. His head was still pounding with his hangover; he didn’t need to add caffeine withdrawal to the mix. He knew that if Tony could safely inject the stuff, he probably would.

“Rough night?” Steve asked him, seeing the signs of Tony’s hangover.

Peter hummed in agreement as he drank up the coffee like it was lifesaving medicine. He sighed in content, ignoring the burning of his tongue. Steve watched him with curiosity. He knew Tony liked his coffee, but Tony rarely ever let anyone see any type of desperation.

“I know it’s none of my business…” Steve started. Nat, who was sitting nearby, increased her focus on the conversation, interested to see what lines Steve would cross.

He knew Tony would have cut him off immediately by saying something like _“Then keep it that way.”_ But he couldn’t force himself to be so overtly rude to Steve when he hadn’t done anything to Peter. So, he kept quiet.

Steve took that as permission to keep speaking, though a little surprised he was allowed to continue. “But you okay? It’s been awhile since you’ve…let it go.”

“Calm the fuck down, Elsa,” Peter said, doing his best Tony impression. Not the best, but it worked. “I was just having a little fun.” That was the honest truth.

“On a Sunday night?” he asked with an arched brow.

Yeah, Peter definitely hadn’t thought that one through. Maybe his genius and Tony’s genius somehow cancelled each other out or something. “Believe it or not, but you’re allowed to have fun any day of the week, Cap.” He moved to the fridge to look for something to eat that wouldn’t make him feel like dying. He was always amazed by how much food they had stocked in the fridge and in all the cupboards. It all looked amazing and fresh. Despite his mouth watering, he settled for a banana to be on the safe side.

Steve gave a hollow chuckle. “And here I thought Peter was being such a good influence on you. Aren’t you two usually joined at the hip on the weekend?” Peter seriously couldn’t understand why everyone kept bringing him up. “Clint said you two got into a fight on Saturday. Is that what this is about?”

Peter was so frustrated by these conversations that kept happening as well as the consistent pain of his ongoing hangover. He was just so tired. People were making it seem like he had any sort of impact on Tony other than being an annoying kid to him. “You were right, it’s not your business,” he responded in true Tony fashion, walking out of the kitchen and back to the bedroom. He knew it was uncalled for, but he couldn’t foresee anything productive coming from that conversation.


	9. Baby Spider, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Peter's Monday from hell. Peter learns what it's like to have a big kid job.

The meeting was incredibly boring, but Peter figured there was bound to be something bad in Tony’s perfect existence. Forcing himself to stay awake in History class prepared him for this. And no matter how tired he was or how much his head was screaming at him for being in a room with lights, he stayed awake.

Lucky for him, just like he thought, Pepper ran the show. Peter only had to nod along and pretend that he had some idea of what the hell she was talking about.

The other individuals in the meeting filed out first, leaving him alone in a room with Pepper. “You’re much more agreeable today than usual,” Pepper said to him with a gentle smile.

Peter adored and admired Pepper endlessly. She reminded him a lot of his aunt; a strong, beautiful woman who could make someone as powerful as Tony kneel at their feet. He assumed that familial resemblance is why he had never been attracted to her. Of course, he was also tremendously jealous of her former relationship with Tony.

Yes, it had been an amicable split about two years prior. But they had so much history together that he couldn’t help but get little pangs of envy anytime Peter saw the two of them together. Though, he realized how childish that was, especially when they were insistent that they were over for good this time.

Peter shrugged. “Well, you know best.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” she teased. “Speak up, I didn’t hear you.”

“Nope, not saying it again,” he joked back.

“FRIDAY, did you record that?” Pepper asked.

FRIDAY played a recording back to them of what he had said. “Traitor,” he hissed at the air.

“You feeling okay, Tony?” At first it seemed like it was a follow up joke to his comment, but Peter could see the look of concern in her eyes. He figured she likely had seen the bloodshot eyes on Mr. Stark an endless amount of times to know the cause.

“You’re not going to get prime Tony Stark at seven in the morning on a Monday, Pep. It’s a miracle I’m here at all,” he said rubbing his eyes for effect. Maybe she could chalk it up to sleep deprivation. Though, knowing their previous relationship it’s likely that she would be able to tell the difference.

Even though she dropped the conversation, she didn’t drop the look of concern in her eyes as they walked out of the board room together. “I’ll see you later, Tony,” she replied, gently squeezing his arm before turning and leaving.

_Maybe I can go take a nap._

He hadn’t even finished the full thought when FRIDAY alerted him that he was needed in one of the labs immediately before they burned the place to the ground.

He spent the next several hours figuratively and literally putting out fires left and right without a moment to catch his breath. Thankfully what he couldn’t figure out himself he had FRIDAY to back him up and tell him what to do. Otherwise there actually could have been some serious issues.

When he wasn’t dealing with SI issues, he was dealing with phone calls and meetings with Ross or SHIELD. Peter was fairly sure that he was no longer hungover and that the intense pain he was feeling in his head was stress related.

Okay so maybe there were _some_ things that Tony couldn’t just throw money at after all.

Around lunch time, Peter had to get away to catch his breath. He ignored the constant ringing of his phone and had FRIDAY mute all the other alerts. He escaped into one of the empty conference rooms closing the doors behind him. At least he thought it was empty.

“Hello Peter,” Natasha said with a sly smirk as she spun her chair to face him.

_Fuckity fuck fuck._

“Nat, how-- what? Peter? What are you-- what are you talking about?” Peter sputtered defensively folding his arms.

“Wow. Thank you for proving my point,” Natasha snickered.

Peter sighed in defeat. “How the hell did you even know I would be coming into this specific room? I didn’t even know I was going to this specific room. And really? The spinning chair?”

She raised her hands defensively. “I figured you of all people would appreciate a solid pop culture reference.”

Peter smirked momentarily before once again realizing that he did something to screw this up. “How’d you know?” he asked, sitting in the chair next to her.

“I’m offended that you even have to ask that. Everything you know about me, a better question would be, how wouldn’t I?”

“I thought I was doing a pretty good job at pretending to be Mr. Stark,” Peter said, chewing on his cheek.

“Spot on… except your posture, speech pattern, hand gestures. I could go on if you’d like me to.”

“Who else knows?”

“Our cohorts don’t have the same…attention to detail that I have. So as far as I’ve been able to tell, Steve, Clint, Bucky, and Sam haven’t quite figured it out yet.” She left Wanda out on purpose as she was pretty sure the witch had something to do with this. “They figure whatever weirdness is because of your little spat with Tony. He always gets extra pouty whenever the two of you get into one of your arguments.”

Peter could feel fire on Tony’s cheeks as Natasha stared him down. “So that’s what it looks like when Tony Stark blushes. Can check that off my bucket list.”

“I don’t suppose you have any idea how this happened?” Peter asked.

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” Natasha responded.

“Do you happen to know how Freaky Friday ended?” Peter asked hopefully.

“I never saw it,” she said shaking her head. “So, if you’re here, does that mean that Tony is currently in the body of an 18-year-old boy genius with superpowers?”

Peter nodded silently while Nat laughed yet again. She could see exhaustion in his movements. “Not as easy being Tony as you thought, huh?” Peter shrugged. “That’s because Tony likes to project the façade of not caring, which makes everything he does look effortless. In reality, he pushes himself into exhaustion just to make everyone else happy.” She gently held him by the chin for a moment. “Especially those he cares about.”

She pulled her hand away. “He wasn’t always like that. It took him awhile, but somewhere along the way of saving the universe, he managed to grow up.” She paused for a moment. “Slightly.”

Peter smirked. He knew the love and respect that Nat and Tony had for each other; like an older brother trying to look out for his little sister…who could easily kick his ass.

“So, what’s your plan then, baby spider?” she asked. Nat enjoyed calling him baby spider, given her own moniker. He was just grateful that black widow spiders weren’t known for eating their young. “You two eventually need to switch back.”

Peter thought about it. Yes, the day so far had been difficult, but it wasn’t anything as bad as what he dealt with on a daily basis. He was still in the body of a bajillionaire who was one of those most powerful men in the world. Not to mention the sexiest.

Peter gritted his teeth when he felt a slight twitch. She was right, eventually they would need to switch back. The man was already getting sexually frustrated being in the body of the man he regularly jacked off to, especially when he made it a point not to touch himself excessively (no matter how much he desperately wanted to).

“We’ve got FRIDAY running a search of anything that could help, and so far she hasn’t found anything. Mr. Stark seems very confident that it’s magic, not science.”

“Well why not go to Strange? He might be able to help” she said. In reality, she knew that Strange would very likely not be able to do anything, but she imagined that he would find Tony stuck in Peter’s body absolutely hilarious. She once again avoided mentioning Wanda because she figured that if it had been the Scarlet Witch, it’s likely she had a reason for it. Nat was guessing that it had something to do with the fact that Wanda had that week blocked out for the Peter-Tony pool.

“Dr. Strange is a last resort option for Mr. Stark. He still has faith that FRIDAY will figure something out,” he explained.

Nat was quite certain that FRIDAY wouldn’t find anything of use to them. Plus, she wasn’t convinced that FRIDAY was even looking. Despite not being a fully sentient being, she was wanting Tony and Peter together as much as the rest of them. Ultimately it made sense; her primary objective is to make her boss happy and her boss is happiest in the presence of Peter. Ergo, Tony should be with Peter as much as possible.

This was all speculation that Nat had no intention of spilling, no matter how much she liked Peter. It was for their own good. Well, whatever this is.

“We want to try and keep it under wraps, though, Nat. No need for any of the others to find out,” he insisted.

“Suit yourself. I’m good at keeping secrets,” she grinned slyly before standing up out of her chair and moving toward the door to leave. “I hope you two figure it out,” she said before disappearing.

He wasn’t sure why, but the tingling sensation at the back of his neck gave him the notion that when she said, ‘figure it out,’ she wasn’t referring to them figuring out how to switch back. Then what else could she have meant? Figure what out?

Peter shook his head to shake out his paranoia. Unfortunately for him, the exiting of Black Widow from the conference room drew attention back to him from one of the scientists who had been looking for him to get feedback on a prototype. Peter sighed.

_Back to the grind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Black Widow would know. Nat knows all and sees all.
> 
> There are two more chapters to Peter's Monday. Since the third chapter is almost double the normal length, I'll be posting the 3rd and 4th chapters tomorrow. :) Look forward to a lovely bit of fluff.


	10. Oh Those Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Three of Peter's Monday from hell. And it just keeps getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you soo so much for the comments! I absolutely love them and they definitely make my day. :D 
> 
> This chapter has some bad stuff regarding anxiety, but then there's a nice little bit of fluff to counteract the bad!

It was a little after 6 p.m. when Peter was finally able to escape. He sighed with relief and massaged his forehead as he headed out of the building with Happy in tow.

Happy was still monitoring him as if he was very suspicious.

_Maybe if Nat knew, then Happy might know too?_

Or at least he was attempting to figure it out.

“Wanna go get some seafood, boss? That little surf and turf place you like has a crab leg special going on right now. I know how much you like their crab legs.” Happy said as they made their way to the car.

Peter’s stomach groaned in approval, not having eaten much else other than the banana for breakfast and a few snacks Tony had scattered throughout the lab. “Yeah, sounds great.”

Happy stopped walking abruptly in front of their car and put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re allergic to shellfish. What the hell is going on?”

_Wow I really suck at this._

_Also, why the hell didn’t we discuss allergies? Thank god I didn’t get the lobster last night._

Peter stared at him with wide eyes, stuttering and trying to figure out how to redeem himself. “But I still like to… smell them?” was the best response he could think of. Though, it probably would have been a little more convincing if he hadn’t said it as a question.

Happy took off the sunglasses he was wearing and started to open his mouth to say something when they were interrupted by a rock whizzing by Peter’s head and hitting the window of the car next to them. “What the fu--“ they both turned their head in the direction of rock thrown to see a middle-aged woman standing a few meters away with an armful of rocks. As they attempted to comprehend what was happening, two more heavy rocks were thrown at him by a second individual, a man, standing a bit further away, this time both of them hit Peter in the shoulder and neck.

Peter tensed up very abruptly, realizing that he didn’t have anything to defend himself with. What were these people doing?

They both looked back at the woman, having seen her move out of the corner of their eye. In an instant, she pulled out a small revolver and pointed it directly at Peter, her hand shaking profusely. “What the fuck are you doing? That wasn’t part of the plan!” yelled the other guy who was still keeping his distance.

“Tony Stark needs to pay for what he did,” she yelled back, her voice matching the shakiness of her hands on the gun.

_Oh god_

In a matter of a second, Happy had his own gun out, pointing at the lady in response, stepping slightly in front of Peter. “Put it down!” he yelled back at her.

The boy’s heart was racing while he found it difficult to breath. Sure, this was not the first time a gun had been pointed at him. Quite the contrary; that happened all the time. He was just getting shot at like two days ago. But that happened while he was Spider-Man, not as Peter Parker.

And yes, he wasn’t Peter Parker right at that moment either, but he _was_ only human. No Iron Man suit to protect him. No superpowers. His brain wanted to go into fight mode just as he had a million times, but his feet felt like they were stuck to the ground. He grabbed onto the car for support, preventing his knees from buckling beneath him.

_Why didn’t I put the arc reactor on before I left?_

He was fairly certain that Tony kept it on beneath his clothes, even when he intended to act as a normal civilian. Peter thought it would be uncomfortable and pointless. He knew if some urgent situation came up, Tony had a suit stored at Stark Industries. He never imagined he would need it just walking to the car.

Peter felt a slight amount of relief as one of the security team managed to grab the lady from behind. Her partner remained silent, apparently not agreeing with her choice of weapon. Unfortunately, during their struggle, the lady pulled the trigger and fired a shot that went zipping by Peter’s head and hitting another car park several meters behind them. The security guard detained the woman and took possession of the gun. Happy, seeing that Peter was not hit, turned and ran after the woman’s associate who had decided to bolt.

This left Peter alone to fall on his knees, now unable to breathe deep enough to get the oxygen that he needed. He gasped for air and felt a horrible pain in his chest. He was shaking profusely as he attempted to catch his breath, sweat was pouring down his face. Was this time a heart attack?

With no one else around him, he felt so alone. That’s when he heard a sound coming from his wristwatch. It was his own voice. “Calling to say you’re throwing in the towel?” a smug Tony asked. “I don’t know about you but I’ve had a great day.”

_Why would FRIDAY call Tony and not an ambulance?_

“Tony,” he whispered breathlessly, feeling very lightheaded.

“More indigestion?” he joked.

“Tony, I can’t breathe.”

“FRIDAY?” Tony quickly asked with concern now in his voice.

“Mr. Parker appears to have an influx of adrenaline, heart palpitations, hyperventilation-“

“He’s having an anxiety attack?” Tony cut her off.

“Looks to be, boss. Likely a result of getting shot at,” FRIDAY explained.

“Shot at?” he yelled. “Is he safe now?”

“Affirmative. The threat has been removed.”

Tony sighed in relief and then quickly refocused on Peter. “Okay Pete,” he said, much softer than he had ever heard him. He really wished he could hear Tony’s voice rather than his own. “I need for you to breathe. Just keep breathing. Close your eyes and focus on the sound of my voice, okay kid? You’re going to be all right, sweetheart.

Do you remember that beach that we all went to together last summer? We had just gotten done with a mission and you convinced us to go to the beach that night when it was deserted. Cap had to get his uniform dry cleaned after that because he kept finding sand in it. Do you remember the cool breeze and running against the waves? Focus on those waves for me. Focus on your breathing to match that tide, Pete.”

Peter did everything he was instructed to, his eyes wet as he sat on the ground against the car. After a few minutes, when he was finally able to catch his breath, he whispered “Thanks Tony” followed by a quiet sniffle.

“I’m so sorry you got the misfortune of getting my anxiety attacks,” Tony said sympathetically. “I’ve come to find out that our subconscious didn’t exactly get swapped along with the rest of our brains.”

“What happened with you?” Peter asked, very curious what Tony had experienced that was a part of his own subconscious.

“That’s not important. What’s important now is are you okay? I mean more so physically. Obviously not emotionally.”

“I’m fine,” he said, still curled up on the ground, his head on Tony’s knees. “I just wasn’t…prepared for that. I didn’t have the suit with me and she just came out of nowhere.”

“Who was she?” Tony asked. Peter knew he wasn’t talking to him.

“Facial recognition indicates the shooter was Sarah Leibowitz. Her partner was her brother, Joseph Leibowitz. Sarah is the mother of Aaron Leibowitz, a casualty in the battle in Arcadia.” Peter felt sick to his stomach and knew that Tony likely felt even worse.

Arcadia was a battle fought by Iron Man and Captain America where they had been severely outnumbered until reinforcements came in to back them up. It was supposed to be a simple mission that escalated quickly into an unfortunate battle with several injured and four civilians dead. Despite not being Tony’s fault and despite the fact that he saved hundreds of people, he knew the man felt guilty for not being able to save everyone.

A large difference between him and Tony, that he had completely overlooked, was the fact that everyone knew who Tony was. He had no secret identity. So, if he caused collateral damage as Iron Man, that meant Tony Stark had as well. He had nowhere to hide.

It was exactly that reason that kept Peter quiet about his identity. There had been a few close calls where his identity was almost leaked. There had been a former employee of Mr. Stark’s, named Beck or something, who had threatened to expose Peter’s secret. Luckily, Tony saved the day yet again and managed to squash that before it was too late.

Tony sighed. “Do me a favor, kid. Please keep the nano tech with you at all times.” There was pain in his voice. “And FRIDAY, keep him safe,” he said before disconnecting. That stung a little, but he knew his mentor didn’t want to talk about Arcadia, just like how he never mentioned Sokovia. Sokovia was always a taboo subject for just about everyone in the house, which Peter chose to respect.

He wished more than anything that Mr. Stark would open up to him. That way Peter could comfort him just as he had comforted Peter a dozen times over.

Tony had picked the perfect memory to help him calm down. Any time he thought of the beach he felt an intense warmth in the pit of his belly. He remembered how they had all let loose and celebrated a successful victory against some random evil guy that Peter could not remember the name of. It had been incredibly dark out; the only light came from the moonlight and the lights of the city several miles away.

Scott was trying to convince Cap to allow him to bury him in the sand. Steve, of course, refused, despite Bucky wholeheartedly agreeing. Nat was looking for seashells to help Clint construct Avenger Castle, which mostly looked like a large mound of sand, especially since they could barely see what they were doing.

Peter decided to take a different approach. He loved the ocean, especially on cool nights like this. Without thinking, he quickly stripped off his suit and ran into the water in just his boxers, cheering as he went.

Tony, who was wearing casualwear after retracting the nanobots, stood at the shoreline, the water up to his ankles where he had rolled up his pant legs. He was watching Peter with amusement as the teenager flopped about in the water, loving the way the water felt against his skin.

Noticing that the older man was looking at him, he moved closer to the shoreline to where Tony was standing. “Come in, Mr. Stark! It’s not _that_ cold!” he goaded, pretending that his teeth weren’t chattering.

When Tony shook his head with a smile, Peter decided to splash the man, covering his entire front half with water. Tony pretended to be pissed off as he quickly stripped off his clothes down to his boxer briefs. “Listen here, you little shit,” he said, returning a splash, much to Peter’s amusement.

Peter laughed as he retreated to the water, swimming as if he was trying to escape Tony’s inevitable retaliation. When Tony got close enough, Peter splashed him again. Yes, he knew the action was childish, but he loved seeing the bright smile light up his mentor’s face. It made those pesky butterflies reappear.

As the waves crashed around them, they playfully fought in the water that was up to their chests. Splashing quickly moved to dunking and tossing once they got close enough to each other. Peter could hardly breathe because he was laughing so hard. They completely ignored the world around them.

That’s also why they didn’t notice the particularly large wave headed in their direction. The water engulfed the two men as they quickly reached out for one another for support. They held on to each other tightly until the wave subsided. Peter wasn’t sure how it had happened, but they were now dangerously close. Rather than pulling away, though, Tony had doubled down and moved closer until their foreheads were touching, the water as high as their shoulders.

That moment seemed to last for eternity as they stared into each other’s eyes, waiting for the next move. Peter could feel Tony warm breath on his face as they both breathed raggedly. Peter was too scared to move. It would be so easy for him to kiss the older man right then and there, but the last thing he wanted was to ruin his friendship with Tony. And Tony’s inevitable rejection might be the death of him.

And yet, Tony wasn’t backing away. If he had really been that uncomfortable, wouldn’t he have moved by now? Peter’s heart was pounding in his chest.

_Maybe…. maybe he wants this too?_

_No, there’s no way. He’s Tony Stark and you’re a 17-year-old kid._

But they didn’t move. The only movement was the feeling of Tony moving his hands from the boy’s shoulders to his neck and finally to his face. And there they stood in silence, unmoving.

Suddenly, they heard a loud girlish scream coming from Clint as Nat effortlessly hoisted him into the waves. The other members laughed at the noise that had forcefully emerged from Clint’s lips. And just like that, the moment was lost.

Yes, the memory of that was unfortunate in the sense that he didn’t get the kiss he so desperately desired, but it was easily one of the best memories Peter had. Until today, though, Mr. Stark had never mentioned it.


	11. Steve and Peter Pick Up Some Guys at the Dock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part four of Peter's Monday from hell. 
> 
> The poor boy just wants to sleep. 
> 
> Being an adult sucks.

Feeling significantly better, Peter picked himself up off the ground carefully. He could feel the bruises on Tony’s body from the rocks but agreed that he would much rather take the bruises over a bullet.

He had known about Tony’s anxiety and panic attacks, though he had never actually seen it happen before. Pepper had pulled him aside one day to tell him what to do if it ever occurred when it was just the two of them together. She explained that the anxiety attacks generally occurred if there was an overwhelming stressor, while the panic attacks could happen randomly.

Just another reason for him to love Pepper; she wanted to protect Tony even though they were no longer together. Though, he wasn’t sure why she then went into detail explaining to him what to do when Tony has an attack in his sleep. He was about to question it, but was distracted by her hugging him, just like May does.

_Now what?_

He had no idea if he was supposed to wait around for Happy or if he should just find his own way back to the compound. Considering that Happy was a split second away from figuring out he wasn’t Tony, Peter decided to make his own way to the sanctuary.

Needless to say, the Uber driver was a bit starstruck when he picked up “Holy shit! Tony freaking Stark!” Peter wondered if he, currently a celebrity, should have used some sort of incognito way of getting around. Maybe there was a super Uber or something? Oh well. The guy was nice and tried to get a selfie as payment rather than money. Peter agreed to the selfie but still paid the man. He slid the guy some cash (thankfully Tony had given him the ATM code because Tony’s wallet had been weirdly lacking cash!) as a tip when he was dropped off in front of the Avengers Facility.

Peter practically fell into the living quarters out of exhaustion, wanting to do nothing more than sit in Tony’s gloriously huge tub followed by the cloud bed.

Tony’s stomach grumbled as a reminder that he still hadn’t eaten. He had completely forgotten about food. Apparently not getting shot at had taken priority.

_Definitely not getting shellfish._

_Hah. That’s very shellfish of me._

“FRIDAY, is there anything else Mr. Stark is allergic to that I should know about?” He hoped that the AI would have stopped him if he had gotten close to eating something that could potentially kill him. Thank god the man wasn’t allergic to strawberries.

“Nope,” she chimed, much to Peter’s relief.

He settled with some Moo Goo Gai Pan, which he had seen Mr. Stark eat a number of times on their movie nights. So it couldn’t cause him too much indigestion and heartburn pain, right?

He had taken a few bites, reveling in the taste, before he was interrupted by Steve coming into the dining area, putting on his suit. “There you are. What are you doing? Why aren’t you ready to go?”

“Go where?” Peter groaned. He just wanted some peace and quiet.

“Those arms dealers that Peter tried to go after. Remember you and I were going to go pick them up tonight because they’ve got a new shipment coming in?” Steve stared, trying to figure out why his cohort had no idea what he was talking about.

_Isn’t getting shot at once today enough?_

He forced himself not to whine out loud. He had already made enough people suspicious already, he didn’t need Steve to figure it out.

_It’s Steve, so what snarky remark would Mr. Stark say? Something about ‘picking them up?’_

“Aren’t you wearing a bit too much clothing if you’re headed to pick up a bunch of guys at the dock?” Peter sassed, causing Steve to roll his eyes.

_Nailed it_

The boy begrudgingly threw his leftovers in the fridge for later. He had put the arc reactor on the moment he got home, so he followed Steve out of the compound with a pout on his face. At least this way he didn’t have to worry about having a conversation with Happy any time soon, especially since Peter was declining all his phone calls.

His experience in the Iron Man suit this time around wasn’t nearly as fun as it had been the day before. This time he had to use the suit as an actual weapon, which he was not a fan of. At least the mission had been successful. Well, mostly successful. They managed to capture all but one of the criminals

Peter dragged himself into the compound, battered and sore, around midnight. No food or bath, just immediate bed cloud time. He didn’t even have the energy to remove his clothes. He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

He wished he could have said he had slept the entirety of the night, but that would have been incredibly untrue. At approximately two in the morning, FRIDAY’s alarm woke him up.

“What the fuck, FRIDAY?” he said clearly annoyed.

“You have a conference call scheduled at 2:30 a.m. with SI trade partners located in Taiwan,” FRIDAY explained. Despite supposedly not having emotions, FRIDAY’s voice was dripping with the sound of pity.

Peter dragged himself out of bed, getting dressed enough to look presentable from the waist up for the video conference. He was closing his eyes when he got dressed just as before, though this time it wasn’t actually for modesty sake; he was just really, really tired and could hardly keep his eyes open. Thankfully since it was just a call, he could remain at the compound rather than heading into work.

After the call, he still wasn’t sure what was discussed, but he didn’t care at that point. He didn’t think he had enough power to accidentally sell the company, so he couldn’t have done too much damage. Right?

He crawled back to bed to sleep for another couple of hours before FRIDAY would have to wake him up again.

His last thought before falling asleep was wondering what Tony did in his shoes that resulted in him having a “great day.”

Actually, his very very last thought was “Wait…Did Tony call me sweetheart earlier?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the kudos and the comments! I absolutely love hearing that some of you guys actually like whatever the heck I've written here. :D 
> 
> Next chapter we'll be back to Tony and see what his horrible Monday in high school was like!


	12. Enough With the Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Tony's Monday from hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful people!
> 
> Just a warning that these next few chapters has a couple sad-ish things, but don't worry everything works out in the end! It's a comedy after all! :)
> 
> Tony's Monday is going to last a whopping six chapters. Poor bastard.

After Tony hung up the phone with Peter with his little indigestion scare, the man made his way back to bed to get a couple more hours of sleep before he’d have to head off to school.

The decision to fall back to sleep was one he would soon regret.

This time was different than the last. Previously, he was in a peaceful, dreamless sleep. This time around, there were images floating around him, some he recognized and some he didn’t.

Before he knew what was happening, a building crumbled on top of him and he couldn’t breathe. In fact, he couldn’t move at all. He attempted to push with all his might, but the thousands of pounds of stone and sheetrock were crushing his lungs. He attempted to cry out for help, but the words were silent. No one could hear or save him.

_Why am I dreaming of this? This isn’t my memory._

With the little bit Tony could see, he recognized the location from the news and police reports; the lair belonging to Toomes had been destroyed. He knew Peter had something to do with it, but the kid never mentioned being crushed by the building.

Tony felt himself hyperventilating, unable to do anything. He tried to use his super strength to push his way out of the rubble, but it was no use. Tears were rushing down his face.

_Why can’t I use the suit?_

He wasn’t wearing the suit. He was wearing the onesie. Well, sweatpants and sweatshirt; Peter’s homemade monstrosity.

_Because I took away his suit._

A wave of guilt rushed over him.

_“If you’re nothing without this suit, then you shouldn’t have it.”_

_I did this._

He felt his muscles give out as he was crushed.

He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them. The scenery changed dramatically to a place Tony unfortunately was very familiar with; it was also what Tony frequently saw in his nightmares. They were back on Titan.

Only this time, he was seeing the scene play out as Peter.

After seeing his friends fade to dust, Tony could feel Peter’s body breaking.

_“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good…”_

He could feel Peter’s utter panic as he felt himself start to fade. He clung tightly onto his mentor’s body, as if that would somehow save him. Mr. Stark had always saved him in the past, so he should be able to save him now.

_“I don’t want to go…Sir, please…”_

Tony had never felt the sensation of death before. He remembered the feeling of thinking he was about to die a number of times before, but he had never actually felt death.

Until now.

He could feel the terror and the sadness of the boy who had just been a sixteen-year-old kid. Tony could feel his body turning to ash as he fell apart in Tony’s arms.

He thought that seeing it happen before him was the worst thing he had ever experienced.

Now he definitively knew how wrong he was. Living it as Peter was so much worse.

Just as his final molecules drifted away, Tony woke up with a start, tears falling down Peter’s cheeks.

He wiped the tears away with the back of Peter’s hand as he attempted to catch his breath.

He had never had a nightmare that felt so real before.

The fact that the boy can smile as brightly as he does after experiencing something like that was just baffling to Tony. It broke his heart.

But Tony vividly remembered the look on Peter’s face after he had been brought back. He was practically glowing when Tony threw his arms around the boy.

The man finally managed to catch his breath as he checked the clock. His alarm was set to go off thirty minutes later, but Tony didn’t dare try and fall asleep again. Instead, he got himself up, showered, and dressed himself in one of Peter’s dorky t-shirts.

Tony didn’t have the same level of modesty that Peter had when it came to showering and getting dressed…at first. With his obvious attraction to Peter and the level of teenage superpower hormones Tony had running through him, he was finding it very… _hard_ to deal with his reaction whenever he tried looking at Peter’s body.

Tony gave himself a choice: either shower in freezing ice cold water in the light or shower in warm water in the dark. He chose the latter. He knew that if he let himself look, he’d need to touch. Touching more than he needed to would just open a huge can of worms that he might never want to close.

After dressing, he made his way to the kitchen, his stomach growling even though he had practically gorged himself on food the night before. Growing teenage spider and all that, he supposed. He looked at the note on the counter left by May.

There was good reason why there were leftovers from the tofu casserole. Maybe with May gone he could order a pizza and see how long it’d take him to eat the whole thing (which he had seen Peter do on more than one occasion).

Tony rummaged around the cupboards, looking for something to eat. He was surprised to see that the cupboards were pretty bare, with the exception of some basics like a half loaf of bread, some cooking essentials and spices, some rice, crackers, and pretty beat up looking fruit and veggies.

_Must be shopping day or something_

He settled for a generic granola bar he found to hold him over until he got to school. He was pretty sure he could find something there.

After grabbing Peter’s cheaply made backpack, he locked up the apartment and made his way to Peter’s school. It was probably for the best that he woke up early so he could properly figure out where the hell he was going.

Thankfully, Peter had written down all the school info Tony needed to get by; locker info, class schedule, locations of places he needed to know, etc. Tony spent his walk testing himself on Peter trivia. He had managed to get by dinner with May pretty easily without causing suspicion, but at school there would be several more eyes on him, especially the eyes of Peter’s best friends.

_School is Midtown School of Science and Technology. Best friends are Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones, aka MJ. Flash Thompson is a dick._

He continued to relay facts that he had picked up over Peter’s incessant ramblings over the years regarding his school. He figured that remembering the small nuances would be the most difficult thing. Yes, technically Tony didn’t have a senior year at high school, but that was because he was off at MIT being a genius. Peter was two months away from graduation day.

_“This is going to be a breeze_ ,” Tony thought to himself as he entered the school and made his way past a row of lockers.

Just as the thought was leaving his head, Tony had the wind knocked out of him when he felt himself getting pushed into the lockers, the jagged edges of the locks bruising his hip. “Watch where you’re going, Penis Parker,” laughed Flash as he and his little group of douchebags chuckled along with him.

Tony felt his hand clench as he fought the urge to retaliate by pummeling the asshole into the ground. Then he realized that the uncontrollable power he was currently wielding could possibly kill the other boy with one hit. Peter likely wouldn’t like that, especially considering he won’t even kill an ant, let alone a person.

_“It could be one of Ant-Man’s friends, Mr. Stark.”_

_“You’re killing me, kid.”_

_“Ant-onio, Ant-ionette, Ant-on, I could probably keep going.”_

_“Please don’t.”_

“Serves you right,” said a dry voice from behind him. Tony spun around to come face to face with MJ who looked rather annoyed.

_What else is new_

“And here I thought you were a pacifist,” Tony groaned, rubbing the newly forming bruise. She had made that very clear to him the one time he met her as Tony Stark when she mentioned the previous business proclivities of Stark Industries. It made things a bit awkward at Peter’s 17th birthday party.

“I can make exceptions,” she responded, crossing her arms.

He assumed she was upset with him, but he could never get a good reading on her. She consistently held a strict demeanor, even in the presence of her friends. She was cold, calculating, and was able to analyze every single detail about a person while remaining perfectly quiet.

Tony respected the shit out of her.

He was about to ask what he did to upset her ( _I think that’s what that is?)_ , but Ned answered for her as he bounded toward them. “Where were you this weekend, dude? You totally ghosted us.”

“Yeah sorry about that. I had to go on a mission with Mr. Stark,” he said quietly. He figured it’d be safe to use himself as an alibi. “And there was this whole big thing where my phone died, and we had to fight this weird blue guy who got a bunch of slimy drool on it and now I probably need a new phone.” He tried to relay the lie quickly with as much energy and excitement as Peter would normally convey.

“See, I was right,” she said to Ned with a smirk, nudging his shoulder. “Drool and his sugar daddy.”

“ _Technically_ you said Peter was the one drooling over his sugar daddy, not some third-party space alien,” Ned corrected.

“Mr. Stark is not my sugar daddy,” Tony insisted, his ears burning red.

_God dammit, body, enough with the blushing._

“HA!” MJ laughed much too loudly before quickly covering her mouth with her hand. Tony stared at her with furrowed eyebrows along with pretty much everybody in the hallway. “Oh, you were serious?”

“Actually,” she continued, “that’s fair. Sugar daddy is a sexist, pejorative term…”

“Thank you,” Tony said, glad she was back to being reasonable.

“It also implies that Tony Stark is getting something from you…” Tony didn’t like where she was going with this. “Which, I’ve seen the look of pent up sexual frustration when you stare at him.”

_Oh!_

Maybe he did like where she was going with this. I mean Peter definitely wouldn’t, but Tony wanted to know more. So much more.

“I-- I don’t think that’s true,” Tony sputtered. “I don’t stare!”

This time Ned snorted. “Sorry man, but she’s right. You got it baaad.”

Tony’s heart skipped a little at this new development before suppressing it yet again as he grabbed the books Peter told him he’d need out of Peter’s locker. “Yeah okay, but I’ve been an Iron Man fan for so long. It’s just a hero worship thing.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, Iron Man saved your life at the Stark Expo,” MJ droned on, rolling her eyes as if she had heard the story a dozen times.

_Oh. So, it is just hero worship thing._

He had almost fooled himself into thinking it was something else. Before he could open his mouth to saying anything additional, the bell rang. “Later losers!” Michelle said loudly before walking off to class. Tony looked at Ned for some explanation, but only received a pat on the shoulder before he also disappeared.


	13. High School. Sucks. Ass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Tony's Monday from hell

High school. Sucks. Ass.

Tony was incredibly grateful that he spent a very small amount of time in high school when he was younger. Though, a part of him also wondered if high school had gotten progressively worse over the years.

He didn’t remember class sizes being so crowded. Not to mention the weirdly short supply of technology in a school that literally had ‘technology’ in its name.

He also couldn’t understand how memorizing the prologue to the Canterbury Tales was going to help the students later in life, unless they somehow managed to get on Jeopardy later in life where the category just so happened to be “Chaucer.”

With AP English and AP Government out of the way, Tony finally made it to AP Physics.

_This should be easy._

He was Tony-fucking-Stark. He literally wrote the book on physics. Well, not the book they were using in class per se, but _a_ book on physics.

So, when the teacher handed Tony back a test Peter had taken the week before, he was confused as to why Peter had a point docked when he was clearly correct.

Tony thought he had shown remarkable restraint, waiting until the end of class after the other students had filed out to confront the teacher. He could have easily mentioned how wrong the teacher was in front of everyone. He also could have openly ridiculed him right to his face, but he thought _no, I have to be good for Peter._

When the teacher just laughed at Tony instead of listening to him, Tony felt his blood boil.

“Peter, I know you’re a bright, but I think I’d know better than a kid,” he said with a smirk.

“But this equation should be--“Tony started to explain, thinking it was ridiculous that he should have to teach the teacher how to do his job correctly.

“Peter,” the teacher cut him off. “Enough. It’s incorrect. End of story. Now head on to class.” The bastard had the fucking nerve to then make the waving motion to encourage him to leave.

_Why the hell won’t he just listen to--_

Tony stopped, the words feeling like sand in his mouth.

_“You never listen to me! None of you do.”_

_Fuck._

Tony walked out of the classroom, visibly upset. He wasn’t used to people not listening to him. He was used to people hanging off his every word, even when he was younger. Well, with the exception of Howard, of course.

He knew Peter would not appreciate getting expelled because he punched a teacher in the face. Not to mention, there was the same problem as earlier where who knew what damage Peter’s strength could do.

Tony wondered if his publisher would allow him to dedicate his next book to that teacher along with the correct equation and a giant “fuck you.”

One thing he knew for sure was that the teacher was definitely going to get a visit from Tony Stark once they switched back to make sure that Peter got the grade he deserved.

After another exhaustingly boring lecture, Tony finally got to lunch where he met back up with Ned and MJ. Tony was incredibly grateful to eat again. The lack of calories really knocked the energy right out of him. He needed more than just a granola bar to keep Spider-Man fueled.

However, the unfortunate slop that was ladled onto his plate was not exactly what he had in mind. His stomach groaned loudly as if it was signifying that he shouldn’t be so picky. He got to the counter to pay for his meal, typing in the code that Peter had instructed him to. It beeped, giving him an error message indicating insufficient funds.

The lunch lady looked at him with sadness in her eyes before waving him through. “Go ahead, hun. We’ll take it out tomorrow when you bring in May’s check.”

“Oh, I’ve got it, Mrs. Manuel,” said MJ, quickly typing in her pin without another word.

Tony was confused and wondered how the lady knew May would have a check tomorrow or why MJ would so suddenly pay for his meal. “Thanks,” he said quietly.

_Does this happen a lot? Maybe May is just forgetful or something?_

He felt like there was some intimate knowledge that he was not privy to.

Before he could think about it any longer, he was pushed to keep moving by the kid standing in line behind him. Tony wished he hadn’t forgotten the cash he had stolen from himself at Peter’s home so he could just have it deposited or to pay MJ back.

As he headed toward the table Ned was sitting at, he almost ran into a boy that looked a little familiar despite the fact that Tony couldn’t seem to place him. “Oh, hey Peter!” the blonde said with a bright smile.

“Hey!” _Person I didn’t know existed until now…who apparently wants to talk._ “How’s it going?” Tony asked. People he didn’t know waved at him over the course of the day, which was to be expected, but this guy was the first who actually stopped to have a conversation.

Tony had a great first impression of the kid, though, considering he was wearing an Iron Man t-shirt. “I like your shirt, by the way.”

The boy laughed. “You say that every time I wear it.”

_Would I be going to far if I wore an Iron Man t-shirt or would that be too…oh what’s that word…meta?_

“Anyway, I was surprised when I never heard back from you this weekend. I thought for sure you’d have something to say about that Neil deGrasse Tyson interview I sent you,” the boy said.

_Oh. So this is Christopher._

Now Tony remembered where he had seen him before; he had been in a handful of the photos with Peter on his Instagram.

“Yeah sorry, my phone has been kind of buggy lately,” Tony lied again, intentionally leaving out the detail about the blue alien that he had told to MJ and Ned earlier. “But I’ll check it out as soon as it’s working again.”

He seemed a little disappointed but accepting of that answer. “Okay sure. See you around?”

“Seeya!” Tony said before heading toward the table where Ned was telling MJ a recap of something that had happened in Chemistry.

He had to admit, Peter had good friends. Despite _some_ of the friends calling the others losers, they were all extremely supportive of each other. Not only that, but they were surprisingly interesting. A lot more interesting that most high school students, he imagined.

The other two groaned sympathetically as Tony told them about his incident with the physics teacher. He was met with a resounding “he’s the worst,” followed by plotting retaliation (that they would likely never follow through with). He mentioned the book dedication from “Mr. Stark” which was followed by an eruption of laughter.

His day was finally starting to look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony thinks things are looking up? No no no, that's not how this works. There are still four chapters left for Tony's Monday. Still a lot to come. 
> 
> No but seriously, my high school English teacher made us memorize the prologue to the Canterbury Tales. It's been like 14 years and I'm still bitter about it. 
> 
> Thank you everyone!!


	14. Tony Will Not Get Peter Thrown In Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three of Tony's Monday from hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> I can't thank you all enough for such wonderful comments! I love them so very much and they make me smile a great deal. :)

His day was finally starting to look up. 

Which lasted approximately 25 minutes before dissolving back to shit the moment lunch was over.

Apart from a few kids and teachers, everyone else was a downright asshole. For the most part he tried to ignore it, but his protectiveness over Peter had him writing down the names of every person mean to him so he could retaliate without Peter knowing once he changed back.

Tony had also forgotten how messy school was with coursework. Peter had classes learning information Peter will never need, that Tony never needed and had long forgotten. His brain felt like it was being pulled ten different directions. It was exhausting.

He finally had enough in 7th period after he got yet another piece of homework. “So to be clear…” he began, massaging Peter’s brow for the 10th time for the day. “We’re supposed to spend 7 hours here, go home and spend 4 hours on homework, then rinse and repeat?”

Tony ran it through his head: Wake up at 6:30, get to school at 7:45, done with school at 2:45, get home at 3:30, homework for 4 hours, dinner for 30 minutes, puts him at 8:00 pm. Then normally Peter patrols a couple of hours before going to bed. No wonder Peter had to get rid of just about all his extracurricular activities; he had no time for them.

“This assignment should not take you 4 hours,” the teacher said, surprised that Peter was speaking up.

“Right, but this along with the other 6 class assignments will.”

“I can’t speak for your other classes, Mr. Parker. We’re discussing the assignment for _this_ class.” Tony could tell she was annoyed, but probably stressed in her own respect. Seeing the look of exhaustion on her face, he backed down.

At least he was able to leave this hell hole for the day and go back to the apartment. As he was just passing by the outside bleachers on his way out, he suddenly felt the sensation of a cold liquid being dumped on his head. The ice in the drink made its way to his back, slipping beneath his shirt. His mouth gaped open as he attempted to shake the sugary drink and ice off of himself.

He looked up to see Flash and his friends in the bleacher above him, laughing while muttering “loser.”

Tony began chanting in his head as he stormed off.

_I will not get Peter thrown in prison. I will not get Peter thrown in prison._

He continued to repeat his new mantra as he stomped his way to the apartment, the syrupy drink drying into a sticky mess on his head and torso.

Now he had to add showering for the second time that day to his long to do list.

Tony wanted nothing more than to go home and pour himself a nice glass of scotch, but that wasn’t really an option at the moment. He wondered if May had any alcohol around the house that he could fill back up with water like he did when he was Peter’s age.

He inadvertently slammed the door shut as he entered the apartment, startling May who was sitting at their small kitchen table. Tony was surprised to see her considering her note about her not being home until later. She was also surprised to see him, which was apparent by her quickly trying to wipe the tears staining her face.

“Hi honey. How come you’re not at Academic Decathlon practice?” she asked, forcing a smile and pretending like she wasn’t just crying.

_Ah shit._

He knew he had forgotten about something. There’s another hour of time that would have been gone. Tony wondered at what point in time teenagers were allowed to sleep.

_History class._

There were more important things at hand, though. “May, what’s wrong?” he asked, sincerely concerned. He looked to where she had been sitting and saw a pile of bills, many of which had angry red “Past Due” and “Final Notices” written on them.

Tony felt like a complete idiot as everything fell into place.

Peter’s beat up belongings, lack of food in the house, May’s second job, Peter not having any money in his lunch account. It had all been right in front of him. For a genius he wasn’t all that bright.

He vaguely recalled reading a message in Peter’s phone from three months ago where he had mentioned not being able to hang out with MJ and Ned because he and May were celebrating the final payment to Bellevue Hospital.

He then realized that they had spent the last five years paying off Ben’s medical bills. All the money they had went toward that, so now the neglected bills with minimum payments were adding up.

Why hadn’t Peter said anything?

He got his answer when May spoke. “Nothing you have to worry about,” she said as she quickly collected the bills and moved them out of sight. “I can heat you up some leftovers if you want.” Her bright smile quickly hid her sad eyes. He had seen Peter with that exact expression.

Tony quickly ran to Peter’s bedroom and grabbed the $300 he had stolen from himself. He figured it’d be a good start until he managed to rig something up to ensure they were taken care of. He knew he would have to be creative because neither of the Parkers were willing to take charity.

“By the way, May. Some guy paid me…well, Spider-Man, $300 to help him move some heavy machinery yesterday,” Tony said, handing her the money.

May looked at him with appreciation but shook her head. “No, sweetheart. You earned that. Use it to have a little fun for once.”

“May, please,” he insisted.

“Peter, I can’t keep taking money from you. You’re a teenager. You should be using that money to buy video games and make bad choices.” She gave him a sad smile.

_Of course Peter has tried to help. God only knows what odd jobs he’s doing to get money._

_Oh. That’s what Mr. Del-something was offering the other day._

_So 7 hours of school, 4 hours of homework, 2 hours of patrol, and now however many hours doing odd jobs._

“I’m also an adult now, May. Please, take it,” he said, putting the money in her hand before folding it closed. Tony had seen Peter’s perfected doe eyes an endless amount of times, so he was pretty sure he was nailing it.

She wiped a tear with the back of her hand before hugging him. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“You always do,” Tony replied, hugging her back.

Tony’s heart ached. Money had never been a problem for him as a child or an adult, so often times he couldn’t see when it was a problem for others.

May kissed him on the head before breaking the hug and pushing him away to get a better look at him, still keeping him at arms length. “What on earth is on your head?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is I think the saddest of all the chapters. So if you made it through this, there shouldn't be much more sad stuff after this! 
> 
> School is definitely as written, at least American schools. I can't really speak for schools in other countries. But I definitely don't miss high school. I look back at all the time I spent at school + homework + part time job, and I have no freaking idea when I slept (other than perhaps study hall). From what I've heard, high school hasn't gotten any better. But it definitely kicks Tony's butt, that's for sure.


	15. The Tide is High But I'm Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part four of Tony's Monday from Hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is primarily Tony's POV of the chapter "Oh Those Summer Nights."
> 
> Enjoy!

After May left for her second job, Tony quickly showered and then made his way to Peter’s room to deal with the seemingly endless amount of homework he had managed to accrue in one day.

Tony grabbed Peter’s cellphone off the desk when it started to ring. He smirked when he saw that it was a call from his own phone.

“Calling to say you’re throwing in the towel?” a smug Tony asked. “I don’t know about you but I had a great day.” Of course it was a completely blatant lie; he had a horrible day. But Tony was far too stubborn to admit defeat on day 2.

“Tony.” Peter sound just as exasperated as he had that morning with the whole heartburn debacle. 

“More indigestion?” he joked.

“Tony, I can’t breathe.”

Tony felt his heart stop. “FRIDAY?” Tony quickly asked with concern now in his voice.

“Mr. Parker appears to have an influx of adrenaline, heart palpitations, hyperventilation-“

“He’s having an anxiety attack?” Tony cut her off. While he was relieved that it wasn’t something like a heart attack, he knew how awful his anxiety attacks could be. They were usually completely debilitating, and that was even after Tony had been dealing with them for the past few years. Peter was probably terrified.

“Looks to be, boss. Likely a result of getting shot at,” FRIDAY explained.

His heart stopped again. “Shot at?” he yelled. “Is he safe now?”

“Affirmative. The threat has been removed.”

Tony sighed in relief and then quickly refocused on Peter. “Okay Pete,” he said as softly as possible to feign calmness. “I need for you to breathe. Just keep breathing. Close your eyes and focus on the sound of my voice, okay kid? You’re going to be all right, sweetheart.”

God he hoped Peter was too distracted to notice the term of endearment he let slip out.

Tony quickly ran through a number of different tactics Tony himself used when he had his own attacks. The most effective always seemed to be distraction with a pleasant memory.

There was one memory in particular that Tony was very fond of that might work for Peter. At least he hoped Peter thought of it as a positive memory as much as he did.

“Do you remember that beach that we all went to together last summer? We had just gotten done with a mission and you convinced us to go to the beach that night when it was deserted. Cap had to get his uniform dry cleaned after that because he kept finding sand in it. Do you remember the cool breeze and running against the waves? Focus on those waves for me. Focus on your breathing to match that tide, Pete.”

The tide was not what made it a good memory for Tony, but he knew that the slow repetitive waves would be calming.

He remembered back to chasing after Peter when he splashed him. His heart felt so incredibly full as he saw the radiant smile on Peter’s face. Then the wave hit and he grabbed at the other man to make sure he didn’t get swept away.

When their foreheads were touching as they caught their breath, Tony wanted to close the distance between them and never let go. He stared at the boy’s pink lips and beautifully large eyes. It would be so easy to just kiss him then and there.

As he moved his hands to the man’s beautiful rosy cheeks, Tony abruptly stopped moving. While he desperately wanted nothing more than to proceed, he couldn’t confirm that he and Peter were on the same page.

Peter wasn’t moving away.

_Maybe he wants this too._

_No, don’t be an idiot. You’re a broken old man._

But god did he want to claim him as his own. He was just so afraid that he would lose Peter if he didn’t feel the same way. They had both already lost enough people in their lives; Tony couldn’t live with himself if he did something to drive Peter away.

“Thanks Tony,” Peter said with a sniffle, breaking Tony from his daydream of the beach.

“I’m so sorry you got the misfortune of getting my anxiety attacks,” Tony said sympathetically. He knew how truly awful they could get, especially when they were provoked by something. “I’ve come to find out that our subconscious didn’t exactly get swapped along with the rest of our brains,” he added, remembering the horrible nightmares of Peter’s that woke him up.

“What happened with you?” Peter asked, very curious what Tony had experienced that was a part of his own subconscious.

“That’s not important. What’s important now is are you okay? I mean moreso physically. Obviously not emotionally.”

“I’m fine,” he said. “I just wasn’t…prepared for that. I didn’t have the suit with me and she just came out of nowhere.”

Tony clenched a fist. He was upset enough that Peter had been shot at, but to know that he was completely unarmed at the time made his blood boil.

“Who was she?” Tony asked FRIDAY through gritted teeth. He knew she would have run facial recognition on the person.

“Facial recognition indicates the shooter was Sarah Leibowitz. Her partner was her brother, Joseph Leibowitz. Sarah is the mother of Aaron Leibowitz, a casualty in the battle in Arcadia.”

Tony heart sank in his chest. It was another mother who wanted to get revenge because of a stupid mistake in that god forsaken Arcadia. They had already lost enough people because of Arcadia; he wasn’t sure he could handle losing Peter because of it as well.

He cursed himself and rubbed Peter’s forehead with his hand. He had been so unbelievably selfish this whole time. He had a number of enemies out there, both as Tony Stark and as Iron Man, and this swap was putting poor Peter at risk. Peter who didn’t do anything worth getting a gun pointed at him.

Tony sighed. “Do me a favor, kid. Please keep the nano tech with you at all times. And FRIDAY, keep him safe,” he said before disconnecting. He covered his face with both hands before dragging his hands downward. FRIDAY had yet to come up with a solution to reverse their little switch-a-roo. There had been another alternative resource that he had desperately wanted to avoid. Until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses who Tony might be going to go visit? :D


	16. We're Off to See the Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part five of Tony's Monday from hell. Tony asks for help from the last person he'd ever want help from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, mad props to AusKitty for guessing the name of this chapter. Spot on! 
> 
> Secondly, if I could have the real actors act out any scene out of this story, this might be it. I thoroughly enjoyed writing Strange and Stark.

Stephen Strange was finding it difficult to breathe as he was doubled over with laughter. Every time he attempted to stop, he would get one look again at Tony Stark trapped in the body of Peter Parker and just start laughing again.

Tony was not amused in the slightest and just stared at him with folded arms. “Are you done yet?” He was beyond annoyed. Strange was their best bet at figuring out what was going on, but it was also the last person he wanted to tell. New York is not big enough to contain both of their egos.

Yes, Tony got Strange involved a lot quicker than he anticipated; he thought he’d be able to cut it as Peter a lot longer, but apart from the hellish life of a high school student, the main purpose of pushing to change back asap was so Tony could protect Peter from the long list of enemies that Tony Stark and Iron Man had made over the years.

And if Peter ever asked why he cracked, he would only mention the latter. As far as Peter would be concerned, Tony loved being Peter. He was just that goddamn stubborn that he would not admit to defeat.

“It’s really not _that_ funny.” Tony continued to glare at Strange.

“Okay, okay, I’m done,” Strange said, taking a deep breath. “Are you trying to look intimidating right now, because I honestly can’t tell?” he snickered.

“Yeah, laugh it up, Dumbledore. Are you going to help or not?” Tony replied with narrowed eyebrows. The whole looking intimidating thing really wasn’t working for him. It was Peter’s overly large doe eyes and baby face that wrecked the illusion of power. Yes, as he got older he lost some of the baby face, but he was still just downright adorable.

_“I can be mean! I can be intimidating!” Peter had once said as all the other Avengers laughed hysterically, finding it difficult to breathe._

“I’ll need to run some test,” Strange said, leading him to a room in the sanctum where he had medical equipment set up, directing Tony to sit in one of the chairs. He began to attach various nodes to the man, specifically focusing on the brain.

After 15 minutes, Tony had grown impatient. “It’s a waste of time for you to be checking to see if it was done with science versus magic. It has to be magic; there’s no way it could be science.”

Strange looked at him with a dull expression. “Why? Because if you can’t figure out how to do it then no one can? Is that what you’re implying?”

“I’m not implying that; I’m straight up telling you that. There isn’t a person alive who has the means to pull this off scientifically,” he insisted

“Are you truly that arrogant that you don’t believe there is someone out there who is smarter than you?” Strange said somewhat amused. It was always fascinating to him watching someone with a bigger ego than his own.

“Depends on the subject matter,” Tony shrugged. “I’m not going to say that I’m smarter than everyone in the world when it comes to something like underwater basket weaving. But science? That’s absolutely what I’m saying.”

“If you are so certain it’s magic, why come to me? Why not go to--“ Strange stopped himself, knowing that there had to be a specific reason why Tony came to him rather than Wanda. “What about alien science? I know for a fact you couldn’t possibly know what sort of power lies in the great unknown.”

_Shit, fair point._

Tony sighed dramatically. “Fine, we’ll continue with your tests. Are they almost done?” There was an impatience in his voice as he anxiously shook his foot.

“Is there some place you need to be? Perhaps Senior Prom? Or are you out past your curfew?” He had a twisted smile that was reminiscent of The Grinch.

_Oh, he is fucking loving this._

Tony blushed, because that’s what he does now like every 20 minutes. He said through gritted teeth, “I have homework.”

Strange nearly fell over laughing so hard that his body shook. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he tried to calm himself down again. He was like a kid in a candy store. “What an amazing day this has been.”

Tony so badly wanted to tell the man to go fuck himself, but he wasn’t sure how they could undo this spell without his help. Instead, Tony painfully remained silent, collecting various insults to use on the wizard when he was back in his own body.

“As much as I hate to admit it…” Strange said, examining the monitors he was using to run his tests. “It does appear that your hypothesis is correct. This is definitely magic.”

Stark wished he had FRIDAY with him so he could have had a recording of Dr. Stephen Strange admitting that Tony was right. He’d make that soundbite into a ringtone.

“Ah, now you’re doing the big glowy thing,” Tony commented, staring as Strange examined him with golden sparks surrounding him. Thankfully, it didn’t take nearly as long to get an answer.

“Yes, it’s definitely magic. Very strong magic, actually,” he said with furrowed eyebrows.

“Are you kidding me? Why the hell didn’t you do that first if it was going to take you less than a minute?”

“I had to harness the power from a star in a different galaxy to provide you with that information. Forgive me for not jumping to that just because Tony Stark is impatient.” Tony actually looked surprised. After a moment of silence, Strange felt compelled to add, “Also, I was reeeaally hoping it was science.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Can you undo it?” Tony said hopefully. Maybe Strange actually could be some use after all.

“Unfortunately no,” he admitted with a frown. “This magic is protected; it’s not something that I can break. I’m not even sure the person who created it could undo it.”

“So what, we’re just stuck like this?” Tony asked in a panic, because to him that made it sound like he was never getting his life back.

“Until you do whatever it is you are expected to do,” he said with a shrug.

“And what exactly is it that we’re meant to do?”

“I never actually saw Freaky Friday, but I assume it’s to teach you a lesson? Pretty sure that’s ultimately for you to figure out. That’s likely the point.” Strange smirked coyly.

“Do you at least know who cursed us?”

_So I can destroy them._

The other man shook his head. “Afraid not. There seems to be some cloaking to it as well. Whoever it was knew what they were doing, that’s for sure.”

“Did you actually harness power from a star?” he asked suspiciously.

Doctor Strange shrugged. “I dunno.”

Tony threw his hands up in the air. “Thanks, you’ve been a big help,” he said facetiously with a dramatic eyeroll as he headed for the door.

“You’re welcome!” he replied enthusiastically, pretending to ignore the sarcasm.

Doctor Strange waited until the other man disappeared before he pulled out his cellphone. After two rings, the other line answered.

“Wanda…” he said in a sing-songy accusatory tone with his deep baritone voice. “What did you do to Tony and Peter?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” she replied innocently.

“Stark decided to drop by for a visit, in the body of Peter Parker nonetheless. Either that or Peter has gotten exceptionally good at pretending to be Stark. Though, that seems incredibly unlikely considering your magic is written all over him.”

She giggled lightly. “I just gave them a little push.” Wanda admitted, knowing she couldn’t possibly deny it now.

“I do have to know, though: why is it that they didn’t go to you first? There’s no way Stark would ever come to me when he has you to turn to.”

She laughed again. “I’m actually rather proud of that one. You see, I threw in a little manipulation so that they would never think of my name any time they were thinking about the switch. That way it would be impossible for them to ever suspect me. It might mess with their logic a bit as well.”

Strange was impressed at how deviously brilliant that was. Maybe he had been underestimating the Scarlet Witch. “Why the protection?”

“So someone like you couldn’t try and fix it. They need to resolve it on their own. I have a failsafe in place, but for the most part they’re stuck this way until they settle their differences so they can both be happy.”

“I wasn’t going to touch it,” he admitted.

“Did you snitch on me?” she asked biting her lip. “They won’t suspect me unless someone else intervenes.”

“No…” he said slowly in his ridiculously deep voice.

“Why not?”

“Because I think you’re onto something. And if this ends next week, I’ll win the bet.” Strange grinned deviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully this chapter clears up the question of "why the heck aren't they asking Wanda for help?" 
> 
> The next chapter is actually a bit smut-filled to hold you guys over until the end. :)


	17. Parker, I Didn't Know You Had it in You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of Tony's Monday from hell. Tony finds something in Peter's phone that is a bit shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's some smut, guys. If you don't want to read smut, you are free to skip this chapter. I'll include a "previously on" note at the beginning of the next chapter that summarizes the important parts from this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I tried to make it clear in this chapter that this isn't meant to be dubious consent. Peter approves.

Tony was exhausted by the time he finished Peter’s homework. The science homework had been simple and only took him a matter of minutes. Math was also fairly easy. However, he actually had to put in some effort with his History and English homework, much to his dismay. He forgot how much he hated essays.

_What the hell is this bullshit with alleged symbolism in literature?_

Tony swore that English teachers spent more time overanalyzing books than it took the authors to write said books.

_Why does the red in a blanket symbolic of the guy’s rage and passion? What if the writer just liked the fucking color red? Jesus._

When he finally finished, it was already 10:00 pm. There was no way he was going to be able to patrol and be able to function the next day at school. Hopefully Peter would never find out.

Tony had no idea how Peter managed to keep this up all day every day and still function with a bright smile on his face.

In addition to being physically exhausted, he was also emotionally exhausted. The issues with the teachers, the other students, Aunt May; it was really overwhelming.

_How the hell does Peter manage all of that and still put up with me on a regular basis?_

Tony knew that he was a lot to deal with. He was fairly certain that if he were Peter and he had a Tony Stark in his life, he would likely have a mental breakdown. Tony just being Tony causes a mental breakdown. 

_I break everything I touch._

Amazingly, though, despite his long list of flaws, Peter still looks at him with such big, shining eyes as if Tony was a god amongst men. He didn’t think he deserved that look.

But selfishly, he wanted to see that look as much as humanly possible.

Tony sprawled out over Peter’s bed, one hand behind his head while the other scrolled through Peter’s phone. He was only focusing on the pictures. Even with FRIDAY’s filters, he felt awkward reading through Peter’s personal texts. Most of his pictures, however, were already on Instagram.

The only pictures that were on his phone but not on Instagram were pictures of the two of them or one of the other Avengers. In each photo, Peter always looked so happy. Tony smiled back at the photos, flipping through each one fondly, many of which he had already glanced at.

He realized for a moment that the redacted photo was gone.

No, it wasn’t gone. It just wasn’t redacted anymore.

_Oh my god_

Tony could only hear the sound of Peter’s heart pounding hard in his chest. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He must have fallen asleep; that was the only feasible explanation.

He was staring at a picture of Peter shirtless from the neck down. His free hand splayed over the grooves of his hips, drawing the attention directed to…

Tony felt like he couldn’t catch his breath.

It would have been one thing if he had just been naked. It would have been another thing if he was just wearing panties.

But it was Peter wearing Iron Man panties.

Red and gold lace was stretched over his unbelievably hard cock.

Tony’s mouth was watering as he stared over every square inch of the photo.

He had so many questions.

_Why does this picture exist?_

_Who is this picture for?_

_Why can I see it now but couldn’t before?_

How could he ensure that he could see this every day for the rest of his life?

He had the suspicion that FRIDAY had something to do with this, though he wasn’t sure why.

Needless to say, Tony was painfully hard. He could feel Peter’s cock straining against the boxers Tony had put on. He groaned out of frustration.

This was definitely not the first time he had an erection as Peter. On the contrary, it was like his seventh for the day. But this one was significantly more extreme. His trick of thinking of Nick Fury in a bikini was just not cutting it. His memory was flooded with the picture of Peter.

Tony cursed as he began to palm himself over the boxers. He promised himself that he was not going to do this, no matter how much he wanted to. But when he made that promise he didn’t know that he would potentially see Peter mostly naked with only a small covering of panties.

While he and Peter had not outright said that they were permitted to jack off, they did agree that they should use their best judgement on anything that might be particularly personal or embarrassing. The devil on his shoulder was trying to convince the slightly less evil devil on his other shoulder that this was the best judgement of all time.

The little bit of restraint that he did have prevented him from going as far as locating and putting on the panties so he could have the real thing in the flesh.

No matter how arrogant Tony appeared, he could honestly say that he had never jacked off to his own body before now. Then again, he had never had a body like this before.

Peter tended to dress very conservatively, hiding his gorgeous muscles beneath baggy t-shirts and oversized sweaters. Tony knew that a lot of that was because he didn’t want to draw attention to the effects of the spider bite.

Tony briefly rubbed over Peter’s abs, starting at the top and working the way down. He had set the phone down since he didn’t need to look at the picture anymore; he had it burned into his memory. The other hand finally pulled out Peter’s cock and began to stroke.

In all his fantasies of Peter, he never thought that this would be the scenario of the first time he’d get his hands on the man’s erection.

As much as he hated himself for doing it, it felt unbelievably good. He wasn’t sure which was better: the feeling of his cock being stroked or the feeling of stroking Peter’s cock. He involuntarily whined at the touch, which turned Tony on even more now that he knew what the sound of desperation sounded like coming from Peter’s mouth. He frantically sped up his motions, chasing his much-needed orgasm.

He didn’t last long at all. Tony wasn’t sure if that was because of all of the teenage hormones or if it was because of how absurdly turned on he was.

After cleaning himself up, he looked back at the details of the picture. According to the timestamp, Peter had taken it about six months prior. He had sent it to only one individual. When he saw the name of the person it was sent to, his heart dropped.

Peter had sent it to MJ.

Tony felt so incredibly stupid. He wasn’t sure what he had thought. Had he actually thought it was for him? Yeah, the Iron Man part threw him off, but he guessed that could have just been a coincidence. Or maybe he thought he was being funny. The picture was six months old; if it had been for him, he would have seen it by now, right?

While he hadn’t noticed any sexual tension coming from MJ, that didn’t mean it wasn’t possible. She had bought his lunch; she obviously cared about him. He knew that the two of them had a brief stint in the romance department a couple of years back, but that had only been for about a month until they realized they were better off as friends.

Well, people change.

Being the masochist he was, he felt that he needed to see the messages that went along with the picture. He needed to have some sort of context, regardless of how heartbreaking it could potentially be.

A massive weight was lifted from his deflated heart as he read the corresponding message.

[Text message between Peter and MJ where Peter is nervous about sending the picture to some guy and ends up refusing to send it]

Tony’s mind was reeling from this new development. So, Peter hadn’t taken the picture for MJ; he had taken the picture for some guy. Tony scrolled up and down for any indication of who the guy was, but there was nothing.

The man had been fairly certain Peter wasn’t 100% straight, but he wasn’t sure how much of that was just wishful thinking. He had never mentioned guys before. In fact, after his breakup with MJ years back, he never mentioned anything relationship related ever. Tony liked to trick himself into thinking it was because he was the only thing Peter needed.

_God I’m pathetic. I was a playboy in my prime and now I’m acting like a teenager obsessed with, well, another teenager._

This new piece of information solidified the fact that he apparently likes a guy enough to send him a raunchy picture like that.

_Lucky bastard **.**_

He didn’t know how Peter would have found the time to even meet a boyfriend, unless it was at school.

_Makes sense for him to fall for someone his own age._

Then a disappointing realization hit him.

_Christopher._

Iron Man panties for a boy who wears the Iron Man shirt. It all made perfect sense now. Even though Peter’s texts with Christopher hadn’t been overly romantic, there was certainly a lot of back and forth between them, sometimes even hanging out on the weekends. And of course there were the pictures of the two of them together on his Instagram.

Tony groaned, hating the fact that he was now jealous of some 18-year-old kid. Some kid who, based on his choice of attire, was probably jealous of Tony. What a twisted world.

He decided to stop torturing himself and put the phone away. If he was going to stay sane for Tuesday, he had to get some sleep. Hopefully this time without the nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at writing smut. Forgive me! I'm still not used to it. Oh well!
> 
> My commentary early on in this chapter about color symbolism and over analysis of literature is something that always drove me insane. I love writing and I loved English class, but good fucking lord it was just ridiculous. Anyway, moving on. 
> 
> In the next chapter, we will be back to seeing how Peter's holding up! 
> 
> You guys are amazing! Thank you again so much for comments and kudos!


	18. The Voice of Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy confronts Peter and is finally the voice of reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! We are nearing the end of this saga. There's still a lot to be said, of course! However, since there aren't multiple chapters paired together, it'll just be one chapter each day until the end. 
> 
> Just a summary of the last chapter for those of you who skipped it:   
> Tony located a dirty picture of Peter on Peter's phone and got off on it. There was a message from Peter to MJ about how Peter chickened out and didn't send the picture to the guy he wanted to. Tony is under the impression that the picture was meant for Christopher, the boy at school. 
> 
> Onward!

Peter had been avoiding Happy like the plague, which was really difficult considering he was head of security, Tony’s driver, and his best friend. He knew it would be increasingly more difficult at work, especially when Happy had access to his schedule and knew where he would be at all times.

He had taken a private car service into work rather than waiting for Happy to pick him up. Apparently private car services are what celebrities had, not Super Uber.

Once inside, he had attempted to cautiously walk around the building, peeking around corners to make sure he wouldn’t accidentally run into the man.

“FRIDAY,” he whispered. “I’m trying to avoid Happy. Do you have some sort of stealth mode?”

“I can assist you with avoiding him by monitoring his location, but Boss has not perfected an invisibility mode,” she explained.

Peter tilted his head in curiosity. Did that mean that Tony was working on invisibility?

_Nevermind. I’ll worry about that later._

“If you would like, I could also play the theme song for Mission Impossible,” she chirped in amusement.

Peter lit up. “Yes, please!”

With music playing quietly so no one else could hear it, Peter successfully made his way to his first meeting of the day, avoiding Happy per FRIDAY’s navigation.

However, as soon as he stepped out of the meeting, his plan fell apart immediately.

“Are you seriously ghosting me right now?” Happy scolded. “You need to try a little better if your plan is to avoid me.”

“Thanks a lot, FRIDAY,” Peter mumbled under his breath.

Once everyone had filed out of the conference room, Happy grabbed Peter by the shoulder and dragged him in the empty space. “Okay, what the hell is going on?”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Peter responded innocently. Maybe playing stupid would work.

“Playing stupid isn’t going to work.”

_Dammit._

“I’m just a little out of it, Happy, that’s all,” the younger man pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “I’m just shook from the whole gun thing yesterday.”

“No no, that’s a bunch of bullshit and you know it, Tony. You were acting weird before that happened. Way before. And I’m not the only one who noticed either. I got an email…” he started, taking his phone out of his pocket.

Happy grumbled as he attempted to pull up his email on his phone. “This piece of garbage…” he swore under his breath, trying to get it to work. He was just about to hit it on the table when Peter grabbed his wrist.

Peter knew (well, according to movies and tv shows), that back in the day hitting things used to somehow magically fix machines. He knew Happy was inept when it came to electronics, so Peter snatched the phone out of his hand and started to reboot it, forcing himself not to roll his eyes.

After it rebooted and asked for Happy’s passcode, Peter absentmindedly entered ‘Password.’

“Your password isn’t working,” Peter said with furrowed eyebrows. Happy had previously told him his password. What were the odds that Happy actually changed his password?

“You don’t know my password,” Happy said, trying to grab the phone back to no avail.

“Your password is Password,” Peter replied slowly.

“My password is not Password. I’m the head of security, you really think my password is Password?” he asked defensively. “My password is much more advanced.”

“Is it Password1?” Peter said with a grin.

Happy’s face went red as he sputtered. “Give it--“ He quickly yanked his phone back successfully and went to unlock the phone when he stopped abruptly, his eyes wide as he stared back up at Peter.

“Kid?” he asked in disbelief.

Peter responded with a laugh that was reminiscent of the time Ned asked him if he laid eggs. He swallowed hard when he realized that was incredibly unconvincing this time around. “What are you- what are you talking about?”

_God, I’m really really bad at this._

“Playing stupid still isn’t going to work,” Happy snapped back. “What the hell happened? Why are you? How are you? What is?”

“Okay okay, calm down, Happy.” Peter put his hands up. The other man looked like he was a few seconds away from having a heart attack.

“Calm down? A teenager is playing dress up with my best friend’s body!”

“I mean, yes, technically. We kind of swapped bodies, I guess.” Peter bit his lip.

“Like Freaky Friday?”

The younger of the two nodded his head. “Yes, exactly! Do you happen to know how they managed to switch back at the end of that movie?”

Happy shook his head. “I never saw it.” Peter groaned.

“I need to sit down,” Happy said dramatically as he plopped down into one of the chairs at the conference room table. “How long?”

“We woke up like this Sunday morning,” Peter explained. “So technically it’s more like Freaky Sunday, I guess. We have no idea how it happened, why it happened, or how to switch back. FRIDAY is currently doing a search to find anything that could help, but nothing has come up yet.”

_Allegedly searching._

“So what, you’re just going to pretend to be Tony until you figure it out?” he asked, his forehead on his hands as he attempted to wrap his mind around the situation.

“Pretty much,” he shrugged in response. “You mentioned someone else was suspicious. Who?”

“Pepper emailed me. Apparently, you were acting way more agreeable than normal yesterday, which makes perfect sense now.”

_Great, so Natasha, Happy, and now Pepper._

Happy buried his face in his hands. “Oh my god, Tony is going to flip his shit at me when he finds out that a gun was pulled on you while you were under my supervision.”

“Why? I know for a fact this isn’t the first time Tony’s been targeted like that. Has he flipped out at you in the past?” Peter was curious because that seemed very out of character for Tony. He trusted Happy with his life.

The man stared at him incredulously. “No, but it’s never been _you_ before.” Peter stared back dumfounded, not entirely sure the difference that would make.

“God you both really are a couple of idiots,” Happy added. “Does anybody else know about this little switcheroo? Does your aunt know?”

“Just Natasha. According to her, the others are suspicious, but they think I’m just in a bad mood because of an argument Mr. Stark and I got into on Saturday.”

“An argument? What kind of argument?”

Peter shrugged again. “Nothing out of the ordinary. I had been on a mission and was completely handling it just fine, when Mr. Stark came out of nowhere and just grabbed me and flew me back to the compound. Apparently, he didn’t disable the Baby Monitor protocol like he told me he did, and he thought I couldn’t handle myself when I definitely could.” Peter was getting annoyed just thinking about that whole discussion.

“It’s not like I haven’t been shot at before; I know what I’m doing. So, I perfectly, rationally expressed my frustration…”

“You yelled at him,” Happy elaborated.

“I _politely_ yelled at him” he corrected with a glare, “once we got to the compound about how he needs to stop treating me like I’m a kid. Then he said that my life was so much easier than his, which I said that was bullshit, and then I left. Next morning, I woke up like this.”

Happy was very familiar with the start of that argument; Peter and Tony had that disagreement like clockwork every couple of months. The disagreement itself and the motive behind it had drastically shifted over time, but for the most part it was the same.

He knew that initially it had started when Tony first took Peter under his wing. Peter, being 14 at the time, had the tendency to act recklessly and get himself into trouble. He needed to protect him for Peter’s sake.

After Peter died and came back, everything changed. Tony’s motive for protecting Peter became more and more selfish. It was no longer entirely about keeping Peter safe for his own good; he also needed to keep Peter safe because he knew he wouldn’t be able to live if Peter died a second time.

It took Happy a long time to get onboard with the whole Peter and Tony thing. Because of his relationship with May, Happy had grown to think of Peter as a nephew. He and Stark had only spoken about it once at its inception, but Happy could see the relationship evolve before his eyes. Three months prior to Peter’s 18th birthday, all the available Avengers, except for Peter and Tony, had a meeting regarding their relationship to make sure everyone was on the same page. Even May and Pepper had been included.

Happy was really surprised to see how few of them actually opposed the relationship; he thought he’d have a lot more people to convince.

May, Steve, Bruce, and Rhodey opposed. Himself, Clint, Natasha, Wanda, Sam, Bucky, and surprisingly Pepper supported it. Pepper was actually the one that did the best to persuade the others, citing the fact that the two men were infinitely happier when they were with each other. And yes, the relationship was a bit unorthodox, but ultimately, they all wanted what would be the best for the two of them.

_“How do we know they’re not just sneaking behind our backs now?” May had posed. “Peter does god only knows what when he goes on his patrols.”_

_Happy went to speak when he was suddenly cut off by Pepper. “Happy and I would know, I can assure you that. Tony’s not a bad guy. He didn’t ask for this to happen. I know that more than anyone. He cares so much for Peter; he would never do anything to hurt him.”_

Happy also knew that, despite the fact that the age of consent was 17 in New York (he didn’t like looking that one up), Tony would never do anything before Peter’s 18th birthday.

It took several hours, but they all separated with an agreement that they would support the couple.

“So, let me get this straight…” Happy started, looking at Peter unamused. “The two of you had an argument where he said his life was harder than yours and you said your life was harder than his and then the next day you woke up swapped?”

“Yeah basically. Why?”

“Are you fucking-- I mean really? You don’t think that might be connected?” Happy said in amazement that Peter continued to give him a blank stare, not understanding why Happy would possibly think the two things were connected. “Wow. Who saw you arguing?”

Peter strained to think back. He wasn’t sure why the memory was so fuzzy, but he vaguely recalled who was present. “Pretty sure it was just Clint and Nat.”

Happy thought for a moment. Clint didn’t have the means to switch them and Nat didn’t have the motive. Well, she had motive, but this wouldn’t have been her choice of execution. “Okay kid, head back to the compound, I’m going to keep digging.”

“No way,” Peter said firmly. “I have to keep up appearances and do exactly what Mr. Stark would do; those were the rules.”

“Rules? Do you hear yourself right now? This isn’t a game, Peter!” Happy scolded. Peter stared at him defiantly, refusing to let down. Happy sighed in frustration. “Fine, don’t listen to me. Just don’t make me be the one to have to explain this to your aunt once the shit inevitably hits the fan.” With that, Happy made his exit. “I’ll let you know if I find anything,” he said before disappearing.

Great, now he managed to piss Happy off. Peter echoed Happy’s sigh and headed off to another day of putting out literal and figurative fires.


	19. Superhero Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds himself in SHIELD custody while shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... I don't know how this happened, but somewhere along the way my story actually developed a legitimate superhero-y plot? I'm just as surprised as you guys are. 
> 
> As always, thank you guys so so much for all the comments! My heart is overjoyed by the positive messages! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony dragged his way into school on Friday morning looking worse for wear. He had stayed out late the previous night on patrol and felt exhausted. He was just going through the motions, doing the same thing over and over all week.

At least it was Friday and he had the weekend to look forward to. Maybe he would finally get to see Peter again. They hadn’t spoken to each other very much this past week other than just to check in and see if there were any concerns or if FRIDAY had an update. He intended to head to the compound that night and spend the weekend in order to try and come up with some sort of solution.

He spent less time talking to Peter this past week than he had in several years. In a normal week, he and Peter would text each other throughout the day, even if it was just a random thought or meme. He missed it. Of course, he was too stubborn to admit that or attempt to reach out to him himself.

Tony was set on the idea that they were going to nip this switcheroo problem in the bud this weekend. Because of that, he had a little unfinished business to attend to.

He had gotten to school early and parked himself near an unlocked broom closet. This was going to be a much different use of a broom closet than what he had been used to in high school. As soon as he saw his target walking by alone, Tony quickly grabbed the boy and forced him in the closet, closing it behind them.

“What the fu-- What the fuck are you doing, weirdo?” Flash exclaimed, trying to wriggle out of Tony’s grip. “I always knew you were a homo, Penis.”

Tony put Peter’s hand around Flash’s neck and carefully raised him up so his feet were no longer touching the floor.

He had practiced getting used to Peter’s strength all week, making sure that he wasn’t going to do any permanent damage to the kid. The last few days, Flash had tripped him, cut a hole in the bottom of his backpack, poured milk all over his lunch, etc. If he wasn’t such a dick to a lot of other people as well, he would have thought the boy had some repressed homosexual urges for Peter that caused him to act out.

Flash inhaled sharply in shock as he attempted to wriggle out of the chokehold. Tony knew that he could still breathe; this was to look intimidating, not to actually hurt the idiot.

“If you ever lay another hand on P—me or anyone else ever again, I will hunt you down and rip you apart piece by piece,” Tony growled. He knew that he had to be a little extreme in his phrasing to compensate for how unthreatening Peter looked. He could see the terror in Flash’s eyes as he tried to pry Tony’s grasp from his neck to no avail. “Now you’re going to head to class and be a good little boy. If you’re not, I’ll know.”

The older man was trying to decide if Flash was going to cry or pee himself. He set him back down to the ground. He dramatically panted and covered his neck with his hand. “Lastly, you’ll never speak about this conversation to anyone, not even me. You understand?”

Flash quickly nodded in agreement, remaining silent. Tony opened the door and ushered the boy out. And in a flash (hah), the boy disappeared.

He grinned to himself. He knew that Peter would never stick up for himself like that. He was too nice. Plus, he’d never do anything that could potentially expose him as Spider-Man, which is exactly why he had done it in private. He’d likely just continue taking the abuse like he has for years. Even though Peter likely won’t see Flash ever again after graduation, Tony was pleased he could do this for the little (hopefully) time he had left.

Even if Flash did tell someone, it’s likely that they wouldn’t believe him. I mean, who could possibly think that skinny baby-faced Peter Parker would be able to do something that would require that amount of strength?

He chuckled to himself as he strolled out of the closet. But then he remembered he still had the whole rest of the day at school he had to deal with.

Tony was on his way to class when there was an announcement over the intercom. “Peter Parker, please report to the principal’s office.”

_Are you fucking kidding me? That little pussy--_

He rolled his eyes as he walked to the principal. As soon as he entered the office, he met face to face with Fury. Tony dramatically threw Peter’s head back. “Oh, thank fucking god. Please tell me you’re taking me somewhere not here.”

Fury raised an eyebrow, but ultimately concluded that he didn’t get paid enough to question the boy’s behavior. “Suit up, Parker. You’re needed.”

Fortunately, Peter told him to always keep his suit in his backpack since he never knew when he might need it. Tony was anxious to actually have a mission. Finally, a little normalcy to his week. He was curious why Fury had picked him up, though; Tony had tried to keep him away from Peter unless there was some kind of emergency that required all hands-on deck.

“What’s going on, Nick?” Tony said, jogging after the man who was headed to a car that Tony assumed was probably built like a tank. Fury stopped in his tracks and looked at Tony. “Er, Mr. Fury, sir.” The man didn’t start talking until they had pulled out of the parking lot.

“It seems that the arms dealers you came across last week were a small part of a much larger organization. Stark and Rogers managed to apprehend all but one member.”

Tony could practically hear Peter’s sing-songy ‘I told you so.’

“We thought that most of the threat had been eliminated, but unfortunately it was just the tip of the iceberg.” Tony listened closely as he rolled around in the backseat of the car, getting his Spider-Man suit on in the privacy of the tinted windows.

“Seems a little tame for SHIELD to be getting their hands dirty,” Tony admitted. “If it’s some normal arms operation, why wouldn’t the FBI just be handling it?

“Because it’s not a normal arms operation.” Mug shots appeared in front of him using the glass of the windows. “Look familiar?” Fury asked.

“Mac Gargan,” Tony breathed, staring at the image in front of him before scrolling to the pictures likely taken by Steve before he and Peter had dropped in for a visit. Sure enough, Mac Gargan was amongst the group of men at the docks, though he looked heavily disguised. Seeing his face made him grit his teeth. “Why the hell isn’t he rotting in prison?”

“He escaped. Apparently, he had some friends still on the outside that were more than happy to break him out. Now that he’s out and his most recent group of lackeys have been captured, he’s after revenge, meaning he’s after--“

“Me.” Tony finished quietly. And by “me” he meant Peter. Spider-Man had been the cause for his capture years ago. He had sworn to get even with the boy, which resulted in Tony paying a pretty penny to get him moved to a max security facility in another state. Apparently, it wasn’t secure enough.

Tony had a sudden moment of clarity when he realized what was happening. “Where are you taking me?”

“Safehouse. Stark’s orders. And the only reason I’m listening to him is because he’s right. Right now, you’re a liability. We can’t have you out in the field.”

“Those are old orders and you know it,” he pushed back. He had set those shortly after the man had been imprisoned back when Peter was 15.

Tony felt around the door of the backseat, wondering why the hell he couldn’t find the lock. “Seemed perfectly fine with it 30 minutes ago when I briefed him. Said something about wanting to keep you safe.” Fury’s tight lips twisted into what Tony thought may have been a grin. “Gargan is a little fish in a big pond, but he’s still dangerous. Stark, Rogers, Maximoff, Agent Romanoff, and Agent Barton are perfectly capable of taking his organization out.”

Tony threw his head back against the seat in frustration.

_God dammit, Peter!_

So yes, Tony had made it very clear back when Peter was 15 that if Gargan ever escaped, it was SHIELD’s duty to keep Peter safe at all cost. Under no circumstance should they give in to any pleas Peter makes to help. And yeah, Tony may have “forgotten” to remove those orders when Peter got older, but that’s beside the point.

Yet again, he never foresaw him ever being in this type of predicament. “But I need to help!” he insisted, trying his best to not sound like a whiney teen.

“He said you’d say that.”

“Do you really take orders from Tony Stark? Here I thought you were Nick Fury, not Tony Stark’s little lapdog,” Tony said condescendingly to egg him on.

Fury chuckled. “He also said you’d say that. Even the lapdog part.”

Tony groaned and threw his head back again, trying to rack his brain of how to handle this situation effectively. He wondered if he could make a break for it as soon as Fury opened the door to let him out. However, the man had a gun plus they were likely headed to a place where there were other people with guns. Tony didn’t like his odds.

_Fuck it._

“ _I’m_ Tony,” he admitted openly. He figured fessing up would likely be his only way out of this. “Peter and I swapped bodies about a week ago. We don’t know how or why, but it happened. And now you’ve got Peter off doing something to prove he’s tough when in actuality he’s going to end up getting himself killed.”

Fury hit the brakes, much to the dismay of the vehicles behind him. He completely disregarded the honking and yelling as he turned his head to look at Tony. “Okay _that_ he didn’t say.”

Tony was surprised to be getting a reaction like that from the man. “You believe me?”

“Should I not?” Fury asked gruffly.

“I’m just surprised. I’ve come to learn that it’s a rarity for an adult over the age of 20 to actually listen to me in this body,” Tony admitted.

“I’ll admit, I thought something was up. The day the words ‘Mr. Fury’ come out of the mouth of the real Tony Stark is the day I retire. Especially since he looked like he was about to piss himself,” Fury chuckled.

“Probably _was_ about to piss himself,” he smirked.

Fury turned back and started driving again. “Gargan and his crew are currently in what should be an abandoned warehouse a few miles from here.” The windows changed to show an aerial view of the warehouse that looked as if it could have been a live feed.

“Why is it always an abandoned warehouse?” Tony muttered as he used his fingers to navigate the area around the warehouse on the glass.

“Sellers’ market,” Fury hummed in agreement. “He had to improvise and move the rest of his operation there after we infiltrated his last location. He hasn’t had a lot of time to recover, so his security is a bit subpar, but they have the advantage of having whatever alien tech they have left after the raid.”

A list of their known tech appeared on the second window; approximately half the names were grayed out as currently being in SHIELD custody. “There’s an apartment complex across the street with good visibility of people coming and going. Not much more than that, but we at least know the layout of the facility.” A map appeared, replacing the aerial view.

“We’ve had agents planted there to monitor the activity. Based on the pattern that they’ve seen over the last few days, they’re confident that Gargan is currently in the warehouse with his men and should remain there for another couple of hours,” Fury continued. “The others should be arriving at the base shortly to group before going in. Apartment 201. I’ll drop you off about a block from there and you can do…” Fury waved his hand carelessly. “Superhero stuff.”


	20. Tired of These Mother Fuckers Wasting My Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and the other Avengers are briefed on their mission. Peter does his best not to pee himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing as always!
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter! But no worries, some really long chapters are coming up to make up for it.

Peter was buzzing with nervous energy when he first received the call from SHIELD. He had dealt with SHIELD several times for various missions, but it had always been as if he were an afterthought. This time around, he was being briefed alongside the other Avengers.

When he heard mention of Gargan, he swallowed hard. The first time he approached the group of arms dealers, right before he and Tony had swapped bodies, Gargan wasn’t there. The second time he faced the dealers with Steve, the man had been in disguise.

Seeing the scarred maniac’s mugshot on the enormous holographic screen as they were briefed on the mission made Peter’s stomach churn. He knew that one of the man’s goals were to destroy him; he had ‘accidentally’ seen the death threats addressed to Spider-Man in the SHIELD database as he browsed through it on one of Tony’s tablets. Thankfully, as far as they could tell, the man didn’t know his identity. Peter was incredibly grateful that Toomes hadn’t spilled that knowledge to his jail mate in the brief period of time they shared before Gargan was inexplicably moved to a higher security prison in a different state.

The ringing in Peter’s ears distracted him from Agent Maria Hill’s details about the weapons in possession. When she looked at him and saw his dazed expression, she stopped.

“Am I boring you, Stark?” she snapped at him, her lips in a pencil thin line. Peter shook his head to loosen up his thoughts and to answer her question. She glared at him for a moment before returning to the explanation.

He tried to take in all the information, soaking it all in as if there would be a pop quiz following the discussion. After Maria explained the facts, they all simultaneously turned toward him. Peter wasn’t sure why they were staring at him. After he didn’t say anything, Maria added “So? What’s the plan?”

_Oh god. **I’m** supposed to figure out what we’re doing?_

Peter’s eyes widened in fear as he attempted to wrack his brain for an idea. He tried to think back to all the past missions he had been a part of as well as all the spy movies he had seen.

_Why the hell isn’t Steve leading?_

In an effort to prevent any conflicts between the two power hungry men, Cap and Tony had agreed to take turns taking lead on missions. This is why Steve remained quiet, his eyes overanalyzing Peter.

The younger man began to panic. “We could…umm…” He knew terminology, he knew possible strategies; I mean, he had played enough tactical video games in his day. But the idea of creating a plan that could possibly lead one of his team members to their deaths made him sick to his stomach.

He looked at Black Widow with pleading eyes, hoping that she would take pity on him. She opened her mouth to say something but was instead stopped by Nick Fury coming into the room.

“I’m sick and tired of these mother fuckers wasting my time because they like messing with toys they can’t even begin to understand,” Fury lamented in a booming voice as he entered the room, making sure he was loud enough so all eyes were now on him. He always knew how to draw in a crowd. The corner of Agent Hill’s mouth twitched into a smirk.

Even though Peter’s eyes became as large as saucers, he tried to look anywhere other than the intimidating man standing before them. Of course, just like in school, the apparent avoidance drew Fury to him like a moth to a flame. “Stark,” he said brashly, staring Peter down.

“Yes, Mr. Fury, sir?” Wait no. That’s not Tony. “I mean, Fury. Just Fury. Yes, Fury?” Peter sputtered, hoping that the director of SHIELD couldn’t tell how intimidated he was. Nat, Steve, and Wanda all stifled laughter while Clint just looked confused.

Nick raised a singular eyebrow at Peter in suspicion before realizing he didn’t have enough fucks to care. “The SHIELD file for Mac Gargan includes an order of protection for one Peter Parker, a.k.a. Spider-Man, instilled over three years ago by you after Parker miraculously led to his capture.”

“I don’t know if _miraculous--“_ Peter started to say before he was cut off.

“The order is for SHIELD to deliver Parker to a safehouse until the threat is eliminated.” Peter had to force himself not to roll his eyes.

Of course Mr. Stark would do something like that, even though the only reason Gargan was in custody in the first place was because of Peter.

“Since Parker is no longer a minor, our judgement is to forgo this protocol. However, I’ll leave that decision to you.”

Peter grinned deviously. Finally, he could give Mr. Stark a taste of his own overly protective medicine. Nat gave him a disapproving look, knowing exactly what Peter was thinking. “Parker is far too reckless with this Gargan guy,” Peter said. “He’d be a liability.”

“Good enough,” Fury said before starting to turn away.

“Just…make sure to ignore him when he says he can help,” Peter added.

“I usually do,” the other man said with a shrug.

Peter quickly wracked his brain for other things Tony might try to say to get a rise out of the man. “Also, he’ll probably try and say something about you being my lapdog or bitch or something.” Nat looked confused at first before realizing that checked out.

“Noted,” Fury added.

Peter was about to add that Fury should also ignore “Peter” if he tried to use the excuse that the two men had swapped bodies, but he had already disappeared.


	21. It's the Final Countdown! Nah Nah Nah Naaah, Nah Nah Nah Nah Naaah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finds out and Wanda comes clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!
> 
> Hopefully you are all safe and healthy. 
> 
> After this, there are only two more chapters left. Eek! 
> 
> This chapter is the reason I enjoyed writing Clint, btw. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

After being dropped off by Fury, Tony stealthily swung his way into an open window that thankfully lead to the building’s hallway and not someone’s living room. He was surprised to find that door of apartment 201 was unlocked.

As soon as he opened the door to the apartment, he had a gun and an arrow pointed directly at his face. Tony put his hands up to prove they were empty and that he was no threat. “In my defense, who the hell leaves the door to an undercover base unlocked?”

Nat rolled her eyes and lowered her gun. Clint followed suit with his bow but smiled at the arrival. “Hey kid! Didn’t know you were coming.”

If only everyone in the room looked that happy to see him.

_If looks could kill…_

Peter came bounding toward him with his jaw clenched. He grabbed Tony by the shirt and pulled him into the next room, slamming the door shut behind them.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Peter hissed.

“Seriously?” Tony snapped back. “I should be asking you the same thing! If anyone shouldn’t be here, it’s you! I definitely remember telling you to stay the hell away from people who want to shoot you!”

“No, they want to shoot YOU,” he responded, poking Tony in the chest as if he had forgotten their current predicament.

“They’re bad guys; they’re pretty open to shooting just about anybody who gets in their way, kid,” he said raising his voice.

“Except guess what? YOU’RE the kid now, _kid_. That’s exactly why I told Fury to keep you away. I was trying to give you a taste of your own medicine!” Peter poked him again. “You forbid me from helping out any time things get serious. You’ve always treated me like I’m some child.”

“I’m trying to keep you safe!” Tony yelled.

“I’M NOT A KID ANYMORE!” Peter exclaimed.

“I KNOW THAT! THAT’S NOT WHY I NEED TO KEEP YOU SAFE!” Tony finally shouted. Peter looked very startled and confused, especially considering their close proximity. The older man immediately regretted what he had been compelled to say. Both of them remained completely silent as they stared at each other.

“Hey guys?” Clint’s faint voice said, breaking the silence from the other room. “Not to ruin a moment or whatever, but these walls are basically made of newspaper.”

Tony groaned as Peter’s eyes widened. Both slowly stepped out of the room and nervously walked over to the group of other Avengers. Clint looked confused while the others just looked mildly amused. “What the hell, guys?”

Peter and Tony looked at each other as if challenging the other to speak. Eventually Tony cracked with a sigh. “Peter and I switched bodies.”

Similar to how Strange reacted, Clint burst out laughing, holding his side. A few seconds later, he realized that he was the only one laughing. He looked at the others in confusion. “How am I the only one finding this hilarious?”

“We already knew,” Steve said with folded arms.

“It was really obvious,” Nat added.

Wanda remained silent with a grin.

“You knew?!” Peter exclaimed to Steve. “You tried to get me to take lead on this mission when you KNEW?”

“No offense, kid, but it wasn’t actually difficult to figure out,” Steve admitted with a casual shrug. “You knew the lyrics to a Taylor Swiffer song that was on the radio.”

“Swift,” Peter corrected.

Tony looked at him dumbfounded. “Wow. You weren’t even trying to be subtle, were you? We agreed not to tell people. Who else knows?”

Peter blushed with embarrassment. “Happy and Pepper,” he muttered under his breath.

“Dr. Strange,” Wanda chirped.

“Sam and Bucky know too,” Steve added.

“Banner and Thor as well,” Nat smirked.

Tony rolled his eyes. “So, I’m _literally_ the last to know,” Clint grumbled. “Thor’s not even on the same planet as us! Thanks, guys. You know when I said “what’s up?” earlier and you guys said “not much”? THAT would have been a great opportunity to let me know that Stark and Parker had some weird Freaky Friday shit going on!”

Wanda giggled, causing Clint to shift his focus to her. “I’m assuming you had something to do with this?”

A wave of awareness abruptly washed over Tony and Peter. It was as if it was the first time they noticed Wanda existed. As they processed what Clint had just said, their eyes widened. Both of their minds were reeling as they thought back to the past week

_“If only we knew more than one person familiar with magic.”_

_“If you are so certain it’s magic, why come to me? Why not go to--“_

_“Who saw you arguing?” Peter strained to think back. He wasn’t sure why the memory was so fuzzy, but he vaguely recalled who was present. “Pretty sure it was just Clint and Nat.”_

“You did this!” Tony said in amazement with an accusatory finger pointed at her

“Why…Why didn’t we ever consider you?” Peter asked, straining to remember why neither of them had even mentioned her name. She would have been the first person they would have gone to.

“Because I didn’t want you to,” she admitted. “If you thought of me, you would have never left me alone until I fixed it, which would have completely defeated the purpose.”

Clint chimed in again to ask the question everyone wanted to know. “But why the Freaky Friday shit?”

Wanda looked confused. “There are those words again; Freaky Friday. What is this? Why do you keep saying that phrase? It was done at midnight leading into Sunday, not Friday.”

“Freaky Friday, like the movie,” Peter said.

Wanda shook her head. “I’m not familiar with this ‘Freaky Friday,’”

“Really?!” they all exclaimed simultaneously.

“I did not watch many American films growing up,” she admitted defensively, puzzled by the reaction of the others. “Sorry?”

“It’s just that this situation mirrors that movie a lot,” Nat added.

“Some sort of spell makes a mother and daughter switch bodies,” Peter explained.

Wanda looked extremely alarmed. “To be clear, you two are not related, correct?”

“No no no. God no,” Peter quickly stated, erasing Wanda’s concern. “It’s the switching body part that is similar.”

“And the fact that they switch bodies because they accuse each other of not being able to walk in the other’s shoes. But after they spend time as each other, they begin to appreciate how difficult the other one has it, and then they switch back when they prove that they understand how hard the other person has it.” Clint said enthusiastically. The others stared. “What? It’s a cinematic treasure with-- oh, nope. Nope,” he quickly tried to correct himself. “I forgot; I have a teenage daughter. That’s the only reason I know that.”

“Oh, you’re right. That _is_ very similar,” Wanda admitted brightly.

“So, what? We need to admit we were wrong?” Tony asked.

“You two are fuuucked,” Clint laughed, still finding this situation hilarious.

The two men stared at each other waiting, neither wanting to be the first to speak.

Being the more mature one of the two, Peter sighed and decided to speak first. “I just need to tell Mr. Stark that I was wrong?” Peter asked. He continued without letting Wanda answer. “That his life isn’t a breeze after all; it’s really hard? While yeah, it was extremely nice having the money for once and the Iron Man suit, it’s not worth getting pulled 10 different directions all at once and then getting shot at when you’re not even fighting and you’re just trying to get to your car. And then the anxiety attacks and how during the week you have barely enough time to even eat because someone is always expecting you to do something no matter how much you just want to sleep,” he said very quickly, finding it difficult not to look Tony in the eyes.

“I didn’t--“ Wanda attempted to interrupt but was cutoff again, this time by Tony.

“I told you it wasn’t a cake walk, kid. Now when do we switch back?”

“I never—”

This time Clint interrupted her. “No no, that’s not how this works. You both have to fess up.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Tony stubbornly shrugged.

Wanda was getting miffed that she kept getting interrupted. Fine, if they didn’t want to hear what she had to say, she would stir the pot. “That’s interesting considering you went to Dr. Strange on day two asking him to reverse it.”

“What?” Peter said with amusement. Tony had gone straight to his last resort only after two days as Peter?

“Because Peter was getting shot at as me!” Tony said his planned excuse.

Peter looked at him as if to say _come on._

Stark sighed and gave up. “As much as I hate to admit it, and this will likely be the only time you will ever hear me utter these words, but I was wrong too. High school is fucking awful.”

“Language,” Steve chimed in.

“ _Fucking_ awful,” Tony repeated, completely ignoring Steve. “I don’t know how you do it all, kid. You have to deal with some of the worst people I’ve ever met, and you still manage to help everyone.” Peter blushed in embarrassment. “By the way, as soon as we switch back, I’m getting your Physics Teacher fired.” Tony didn’t want to get into the money issues and the constant nightmares.

Both paused for a moment to see if that would change them back, but they remained the same.

“Okay so nothing happened,” Peter said in confusion. “Other than feeling like shit because apparently both of our lives suck.”

“Yeah, what the hell, Wanda?” Tony added.

She threw her hands up. “Once again, I did not see the movie you are referencing, so why would that have worked?”

“Then how do we--“ Peter started to ask before Nat interrupted.

“As amusing as all of this is, there’s activity next door. We need to move.”

_Oh, that’s right, there’s a reason we’re in this weird apartment._


	22. Risk and Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight breaks loose. Peter and Tony finally get on the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!
> 
> Welcome to the climax of the story! We're just about wrapped up here. 
> 
> Here is a long ass chapter to make up for the last super short one. 
> 
> This chapter alone literally took me weeks to write. I am so unfamiliar with writing actiony fight scenes, so I kept getting stuck over and over again. I still have no idea if what I did makes sense at all or if it just sounds stupid. Fingers crossed! 
> 
> Thank you as always for the comments and kudos! They make me so very happy.

While Gargan and his men may not have been expecting them, that didn’t mean they were unprepared. It may have been an improvisational facility, but there were at least 30 men with a vast array of weaponry keeping watch.

Black Widow had entered the building first from one of the vents on the roof, moving through the small passageways without a sound. Given that she was by far the stealthiest among them, she provided them with intel of the inner workings of the warehouse.

They knew the basics layout of the building, but they had no idea what Gargan did with the space or where his men were positioned.

Peter internally pouted, knowing that this would have been the perfect opportunity for him to learn some of Widow’s moves in the field; he could be just as lithe and flexible as she was. Well, under normal circumstances. While the nanotechnology made the Iron Man suit significantly less bulky than its predecessors, Peter felt that it was very unlikely for him to be able to safely do the splits in Mr. Stark’s body.

Clint “I can fit, thank you very much” Barton followed, just barely squeezing through the small air ducts with his quiver tied tightly to his back. He split off from Nat as they worked their way around the perimeter in the attempt to disarm anything that might impede the others entering at ground level.

Lastly, bringing up the rear, Tony wormed his way through the vents, but remained in place at its opening. As Peter had recommended, Tony scoped the area for swinging points he could use to his advantage. The steel joist ceilings were very high, which could potentially give him, Peter, and Wanda tactical advantage, provided there wasn’t anything else that could fly. There were several different types of scaffolding that Peter explained could usually be used only once before they’d fall over and potentially cause a chain reaction.

“North and West disabled,” Tony heard Nat say quietly into the comms, now on the opposite side from where they entered.

“East and South disabled,” grunted Clint, several minutes later.

“Nice of you to join me,” Nat teased, much to Clint’s annoyance.

“How many are we looking at?” Cap asked, still stationed outside the building with Peter and Wanda.

“Earlier estimation was accurate; looks to be thirty,” Clint said. “Haven’t spotted Gargan yet, but half of them are all gathered together next to some weird looking pod thing.”

“Thirty. I like nice clean numbers. Five each?” Cap asked playfully.

“Let me know as soon as you have eyes on Gargan,” Tony practically growled. “He’s mine.”

Clint snorted. “Couldn’t sound threatening if you tried, Paw Patrol.”

“Fuck you, Katniss,” both Peter and Tony hissed simultaneously.

Tony could see at a distance that Nat had to cover Clint’s mouth to keep him from laughing out loud. She swore in Russian under her breath. Tony, who knew a very limited amount of the language, understood that she was calling them all children along with some other very colorful expletives.

“Language,” Steve repeated quietly as he shook his head in disappointment.

“I think I’ve got eyes on…” Nat started to say before quietly drifting off.

“What the hell… Is that Gargan?” Clint added.

Tony moved further along the wall to see where they were looking.

It appeared that Gargan had taken a page out of Toomes’ book when it came to taking on the role of masterful supervillain using the alien tech they had salvaged. Similar to Tony’s old Iron Man rig, the pod device moved to attach armor to the man, piecing him together to form a large, mechanical scorpion.

“That can’t be good,” Tony added, watching very carefully as the men cheered when the eyes of the suit lit up.

“And for those of us who can’t see through walls?” Wanda asked.

“It appears that Gargan has created a scorpion-like suit using some of the Chitauri wreckage,” Nat explained, her eyes glued on the activity playing out in front of her. Peter looked at Cap with concern, waiting for his guidance.

“Functional?” Steve asked.

“Affirmative,” she replied.

“Well, assuming that the eyes lighting up means functional,” Clint added. “Which in our line of work it usually does.”

Tony used the eyes of the Spider suit to zoom in on the activity. They seemed relatively distracted. “We should move sooner rather than later,” Tony concluded.

“On it,” Wanda said, quickly moving to the guards at the entrance with Steve and Peter following closely behind. The two guards barely had the chance to raise their weapons before they toppled over unconscious after being hit by a wave of red light.

Peter closed the helmet of the Iron Man suit and propelled him to hover.

“Just to clarify, were the two guards in the front part of the thirty?” the Scarlet Witch asked with amusement.

“Yes,” Clint answered.

“Then two down, three to go for me,” she said matter-of-factly. “Better catch up.”

Even though Peter had experienced a number of battles with the other Avengers, he never got tired of the adrenaline rush that flowed through his veins each and every time.

All around him was a flurry of red lights, bullets, explosions, and the occasional arrow. He could hear the others as they counted off their number of hits. Peter wanted to do his best to keep up. “Now what exactly happens when I get more than five?” Wanda asked, causing yet another criminal to fall to the floor.

“Extra credit,” Natasha said. She had rappelled down the wall of the building and began to attack from the ground. Hand to hand combat had always been her specialty.

“Two,” Tony chimed in as he webbed another bad guy to a crate. “Who has eyes on the Scorpion?”

“Shit,” Clint swore, realizing that he had gotten distracted. “Sorry, busy trying not to get disintegrated.” He quickly hopped to one of the nearby scaffolding as the one he had just been perched on disappeared before his eyes.

“One.” Cap muttered as he retrieved his thrown shield. “Kid? Eyes?”

“No,” Peter admitted bleakly, focusing on destroying the weapons the bad guys kept grabbing to defend themselves. He was attempting to fly over to the center of the warehouse to destroy the pod but kept getting attacked along the way. “Oh wait…” Peter noticed a flash of green over by where Tony was hanging from. “Mr. Stark, on your six.”

“No freaking way you’ve got six, kid,” Tony responded, trying to figure out why one of his web shooters had jammed.

“I mean behind you!” he shouted. Tony turned in time to see the scorpion-clad Gargan scaling the wall behind him before lashing out and striking him in the chest, causing him to fly across the room. Tony crashed into one of the scaffolds before Peter had the time to reach him.

Once Peter saw Tony getting up, he moved his focus back to Gargan. “My beef isn’t with you, Stark, it’s with the insect,” the man sneered, pointing a blaster directly at Tony who was wiping away blood.

“If you’ve got a problem with Spider-Man, then you’ve got a problem with me,” Peter responded, pointing a repulsor at the man. “Literally and figuratively.”

“You guys good?” Cap asked with a grunt from the other side of the building where he and the others were still dealing with Gargan’s lackeys. Tony gave a non-committal hum of agreement.

The Scorpion shrugged nonchalantly at Peter, now pointing his second blaster at him. “That’s fine, I have no problem with killing you both,” he stated before launching off the wall and attacking the two.

“Educated guess,” Clint told them, still from the other side of the building. “Probably a good idea to stay away from his tail.”

“You think?” Tony muttered.

As much as Peter loved the idea of just him and Tony going head to head with a common enemy, he didn’t enjoy the current circumstances. He felt completely out of his element being in the Iron Man suit and he imagined Tony was probably feeling the same. The number of screens and gauges that were flashing on the HUD were incredibly distracting. The Spider-Man HUD had about a third of the gauges as the Iron Man suit.

He was impressed by the movements that Tony made, but it was apparent that he wasn’t used to his own weight and muscles. He imagined that the other man was being overly critical of his movements in the Iron Man suit as well.

Tony swung around Gargan as Peter attempted to attack from above. The Scorpion unfortunately could move ridiculously quickly, despite the heavy armor that encased him. Even though it was two against one, he was not making it an easy fight.

Any time Tony attempted to web the man, the Scorpion would use his pincers to eventually cut through the strands. “The webs are hardly slowing him down,” Tony said to Peter with a hint of concern. “It’s almost as if--“

“As if his suit was specifically designed to fight Spider-Man,” Peter finished. The choice of a scorpion to emulate was clearly not a coincidence.

Seemed appropriate that Tony was being targeted by someone trying to kill Peter considering the events from earlier in the week.

“Better step it up a notch, then,” Tony said, swapping to some of the more advanced webbings.

Peter could hear the others in the distance still in the midst of battle. The fight seemed to drag on despite the fact that everything was moving so incredibly fast. Even though they were consistently striking Gargan’s exoskeleton, he wasn’t slowing down.

“AH!” Peter shouted in surprise as he was hit hard, breaking off a piece of the suit and hitting his shoulder before the nanoparticles quickly reformed around him.

“Careful, kid!” Tony shouted, barely missing the swing of the tail coming right at him.

“Peter,” FRIDAY chirped in his ear. “There’s a hairline fracture at the base of the tail that could damage the suit’s integrity if hit with enough force. It appears that the tail holds a large majority of the suit’s power source.” Peter looked over at Tony and could tell that Karen was likely instructing him of the same information. “To get access to that, the tail will need to be fully extended.”

“Meaning he would need to be attacking one of us,” Peter concluded.

“Precisely.”

He didn’t like the sound of that. It meant that one of them would need to attack while the other one would be bait. “FRIDAY, am I powerful enough-- I mean, is my body-- is Spider-Man capable of exerting enough force to damage it?” Peter was significantly more armored than Tony, so it would only make sense for him to risk getting hit while Tony attacked.

“Yes, but with only a 52% success rate.”

“What’s the success rate for the Iron Man suit?”

“99% success rate.”

Yes, Peter was thrilled of the high success rate, but he was not thrilled that it was for the option that would put Mr. Stark in the most amount of danger. If the Scorpion suit was designed specifically to combat Spider-Man, it was incredibly likely that it would tear Tony apart if he got close enough.

“Mr. Stark, I’ll fly directly above him and have him attack me. As soon as the tail is outstretched, you need to use the targeting system to hit the fracture,” he instructed, refusing to accept the other option. “It’ll be like--“

“I swear to god, kid, if you finish that sentence with ‘bullseyeing womp rats,’ I’m leaving you here.” Peter smiled that his mentor knew where he was going with that. “And why the hell would we do that? You know it would be more effective if it were the other way around,” Tony argued. “Don’t pretend like you didn’t have FRIDAY run those numbers.”

“The other option is too dangerous,” Peter said back, throwing another beam at their enemy, which was yet again evaded.

“Both options are dangerous; the other option is still the best way to go,” Tony insisted.

“The Iron Man suit can withstand significantly more damage than the Spider-Man suit, and you know it.”

“Given your damaged shoulder right now, you and I both know he can damage either suit. I’m faster than you right now. Also, we can’t even say for certain he would go after you; he’s after Spider-Man.”

“Pretty sure it’s safe to say that he’s not a huge Iron Man fan right now either,” Peter corrected. “FRIDAY, what’s the risk of injury for whoever is acting as bait?” He opened the comms so that Tony could hear her answer.

“50% Iron Man, 82% Spider-Man.”

“That settles it,” Peter insisted.

“Yeah, it does,” Tony responded, much to Peter’s relief.

“Okay, in 3…2…1…”

“Sorry, kid. That’s not a risk I’m willing to take,” Tony said confidently, swinging in the exact opposite direction of where he should have been headed. Rather than moving to position to attack, he swung out in front of the Scorpion, almost as if to taunt him.

Peter’s heart sank in his chest when he processed what Tony had done. He wanted to yell and scream at the man, but he couldn’t form the words. He watched as Tony dangled out in front of their foe. Naturally, the Scorpion was delighted with this development and took to him immediately.

In a quick motion, the tail lashed wildly, striking upward at its spidery target. Peter knew he needed to remain focused now on the duty that was forced on him. He waited for FRIDAY’s signal before shooting a beam directly at the fracture of the now extended tail.

Hit spot on, the large tail blew off from the rest of the suit and caused a chain reaction that led straight to the main power source. Peter could hear the loud scream of Gargan as he attempted to tear the burning suit off himself. Thankfully, Cap grabbed the man before he managed to escape using the cloud of smoke now surrounding them.

As Peter lowered to the ground, he waved away the smoke while he frantically searched for Tony. When he saw his own body lying motionless on the ground in the distance, he disengaged the Iron Man suit and sprinted as quick as Tony’s legs would carry him. Falling on knees, he yanked off the Spider-Man mask to search for consciousness. “No no no, Mr. Stark…” he choked out. “Please, Tony…”

A wave of relief washed over him as Tony coughed and attempted to sit up. “I’m all right, kid. Just knocked the wind out of me.” He extended his arm to the younger man who unthinkingly pulled him to his feet. “See! I told you it would work!” Tony said with a smile.

The smile was quickly vanquished when Peter proceeded to push him hard on the chest, causing Tony to stumble backwards. “YOU SELF-RIGHTEOUS ASSHOLE!” Peter proceeded to yell through his tears. “YOU COULD HAVE DIED!”

Tony was no longer feeling light-hearted at the fact that everything had worked out. He didn’t like seeing Peter worked up like this, especially when Tony knew what an alternative situation could have been. “You could have too!” he raised his voice right back, squaring his chest to combat any more forceful pushes. “I made the right call!”

“Only because you got LUCKY!” Peter responded with his blood pressure soaring.

“I knew EXACTLY what I was doing!”

“NO, you DIDN’T! You wouldn’t have done it if you had thought about it for more than a second! You were RECKLESS!” Peter shouted. With that last word, he felt a weird feeling of deja-vu wash over him. He felt like he’s had this exact conversation before, but in reverse.

“I DIDN’T NEED MORE THAN A SECOND! I did what had to be done!”

“THE RISK OF YOU GETTING HURT WAS SIGNIFICANTLY GREATER THAN ME! YOU KNEW THAT!”

“I COULDN’T RISK LOSING YOU AGAIN!” Tony yelled, forcing back any tears of his own.

Peter stopped his impending rebuttal and stared at the man with wide eyes. He started thinking back to all the fights that the two men shared over the last couple of years; they were started over him acting recklessly and almost getting himself killed, just like Tony had just almost done.

Peter wasn’t angry at that moment because he thought Tony was being stubborn or defiant; he was angry because he couldn’t stand the thought of losing the man that he loved.

He then thought about the various interactions he had as Tony throughout the past week.

_~*~_

_“Does Peter know you have a woman like that in your bedroom?”_

_“What? Why- Why would that matter?”_

_“Because, you know… you and him are…”_

_~*~_

_“And what was with the woman? I thought you weren’t doing that anymore because of, well, you know…”_

_~*~_

_“I know there’s some stupid unspoken rule where we’re not supposed to talk about it, but come on, Tony.”_

_~*~_

_“Tony likes to project the façade of not caring, which makes everything he does look effortless. In reality, he pushes himself into exhaustion just to make everyone else happy. Especially those he cares about.”_

_~*~_

_“Oh my god, Tony is going to flip his shit at me when he finds out that a gun was pulled on you while you were under my supervision.”_

_“Why? I know for a fact this isn’t the first time Tony’s been targeted like that. Has he flipped out at you in the past?”_

_“No, but it’s never been you before. God you both really are a couple of idiots,”_

_~*~_

_“I’m trying to keep you safe!”_

_“I’M NOT A KID ANYMORE!”_

_“I KNOW THAT! THAT’S NOT WHY I NEED TO KEEP YOU SAFE!”_

~*~

Tony loved him.

Tony was _in love_ with him.

The butterflies in Peter’s stomach felt like they were being thrown about in a hurricane.

“I ALREADY LOST YOU ONCE; I CAN’T DO IT AGAIN,” Tony continued to yell. “I’M NOT STRONG ENOUGH. SO DON’T TELL ME--“

Tony was cut off when Peter abruptly pulled the man by the neck and crashed their lips together. His tense demeanor quickly melted away as he let himself fall into the unexpected but well received kiss.

He went to wrap his arms around the younger man, but as soon as he reached out, he realized that something felt right…which couldn’t be right, right?. Because the body he was grabbing for didn’t feel like the one he _thought_ he was reaching for.

Both having similar sensations, the two opened their eyes and pulled away. Much to their relief, they had finally switched back.

The two men beamed at each other, filled with the exhilaration from the kiss and the relief of being back in their own bodies. They both patted their own bodies to make sure everything was exactly how they left it before quickly reaching back out and clutching to each other. As they started to lean in toward each other, they were interrupted by Steve clearing his throat.

Realizing that other people existed, they both looked around to see their colleagues all watching them with smug grins on their faces. Peter’s face turned a bright shade of red.

“THANK FUCKING GOD!” Clint said, dramatically throwing his head back.

“I don’t know why you’re so thrilled; Wanda won the bet,” Nat said, nudging the archer with her elbow.

“I don’t even care. I’m just so glad it’s over,” he sighed loudly.

“Bet?” Peter asked with furrowed eyebrows. “What bet?”

“We’ve had an ongoing bet for over a year about when the two of you would finally come to your senses,” Steve admitted.

“No one thought it would take this long for you two to get together, so we’ve had to sort of cycle through the bets a few times,” Nat explained. “The pot actually got pretty large.”

“Which I won,” Wanda said cheerfully as she silently clapped to herself with her fingers.

“Because you cheated,” Steve responded pretending to be angry about it.

“Technically the only rule was that no one could tell them about the bet,” Nat shrugged.

“It’s not my fault I’m more innovative than you,” Wanda said to Cap with a smirk.

“Wait, so who all was in on this?” Tony asked, mildly amused at his cohorts.

“Basically everyone,” Steve said. “Fury and Pepper included.” Tony raised his eyebrows, shocked to hear that his ex-girlfriend was partaking in a bet that had to do with him hooking up with someone else, let alone someone who could be a potential PR risk given their age gap.

Tony and Peter looked at each other. While they both would love nothing more than to resume their public display of affection, they knew that there were things they needed to discuss before they could actually say that they were “together.” _If_ they could say they were “together.”

“Oh, and if anybody cares, I won the battle with 7 points, thank you very much,” Clint added as they all turned to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They've changed back now! Next chapter we'll finish the story up with a nice bit of smut as a bow on top.


	23. Every Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale has arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! This is the end of the road. I'm sad that it's over because I had a lot of fun writing it. But I'm thrilled as all heck that you guys made it to the very end. 
> 
> You all are so wonderfully amazing and I love you guys! 
> 
> I truly hope that you don't find this to be a disappointing ending. Hopefully you all like it! 
> 
> I once again apologize in advance for my smut writing skills. 
> 
> This chapter is more sappy happy than comedy. You've been warned. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

After an awkwardly quiet ride as the group headed back to the compound, Peter and Tony sat across from each other on a set of couches in Tony’s private living room.

“So…” Tony started. For possibly the second time in Tony’s life, he was finding it difficult to come up with something to say.

“So…” Peter echoed, also wracking his brain for words.

Tony knew he likely would have to be the one to break the silence. Rather than jumping into the nitty gritty immediately, he thought he’d throw in an ice breaker. “So… I see you went on a little shopping spree,” he said, pointing to the pile of Lego sets he had accrued as well as other expensive goodies. Over the week he had added things to the pile as he thought of them, including but not limited to some designer clothes that he knew May would love (he entrusted Nat to figure out what she might like). “I’m not going to get this building repossessed or anything, am I?”

Peter smiled, knowing the man was teasing him. “Your fortune is safe. Though, I think I might have accidentally sold Stark Industries to some people in Taiwan. The language was pretty confusing, and I was suuuper tired. I dunno.”

Tony chuckled at the obvious ribbing. “I’m not sure I even _have_ the power to do that.”

They were back to silence. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to bring up the obvious elephant in the room. After taking a deep breath, Peter took the dive. “How long?”

“How long for…?” Tony repeated despite knowing exactly what Peter was asking him.

“How long have you been in love with me?” Peter asked with an incredibly bright smile that made Tony’s heart melt.

He nervously scratched at his eyebrow. “I think love might be a little strong of—”

“How long, Tony?” Peter cut him off, amazed with his sudden level of confidence.

“We’re finally past the Mr. Stark thing?”

“Tony!” Peter exclaimed in frustration.

He sighed in defeat. “Do you remember when you corrected my formula for project K693?”

“When you ran off and pouted for three days straight? Yes, I definitely remember.” Peter remembered feeling like shit at first before he finally concluded that Tony was acting childish.

“I wasn’t pouting,” he rubbed the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable with talking about feelings. “I was…internally conflicted.”

Peter’s eyes flashed suddenly at the sound of Tony’s vague confession and got to his feet. “You were turned on by me correcting your work?”

Tony threw his head back. “God help me, yes I was.” Peter looked pleased but confused as he slowly walked closer to Tony; his heart beating wildly in his chest. To clear up some confusion, Tony elaborated. “It’s not every day that I come across an individual who is intelligent enough to correctly challenge me on my work. It’s absolutely astronomical for that person to be unbelievably attractive as well. And yet here you are.”

Before Tony could process what was happening, Peter swiftly climbed into the man’s lap and claimed his lips; there was nothing more Tony needed to say. He was about to fully surrender to the kiss but broke apart because of the thought that couldn’t stop nagging at the back of his mind. “What about Christopher?”

Peter looked at him completely puzzled. “What about him?”

“I…uhh… I saw a certain provocative photo of you on your phone,” Tony admitted with hesitation. Peter’s eyes widened as large as they could. Tony had never seen his face so red before.

“WHAT? How—How is that possible? FRIDAY should have hidden that!” Peter covered his face in utter humiliation. “I can’t believe you saw that. I’m just going to go and die in shame.” He started to stand up before Tony grabbed him by the wrist.

“It _was_ redacted… until it wasn’t? It was just that one picture. All of the other redactions stuck.”

After the hearing that, he shifted from embarrassment to being extremely peeved. “What the fuck, FRIDAY?” he asked the AI who was then suspiciously quiet. Could an AI be silently and maliciously laughing? “I don’t understand, though,” he continued, turning his attention back to Tony. “What does that have to do with Christopher?”

Now it was Tony’s turn to look confused. “I saw the message with MJ; you were going to send the picture to him.”

“Oh god no! Don’t get me wrong, Christopher is a great guy, but there’s definitely not anything between us. Just a friend that I can safely say I would never send pictures of me wearing...” he drifted off, still feeling embarrassed.

Tony seemed to process the information very slowly and still looked confused. “So, the picture was for…?” he trailed off.

“They were _Iron Man_ panties. I thought it would have been pretty obvious that the picture was meant for you. I just couldn’t send it,” he explained shyly.

Tony’s heart soared when he heard those words. He had refused to allow himself to think the picture was for him; he knew that it would hurt more when he inevitably found out it wasn’t meant for his eyes. However, he didn’t understand what the younger man was talking about. “Why not?”

“I got scared,” he admitted quietly, feeling somewhat self-conscious. “I couldn’t risk losing what we had just because I couldn’t keep it in my pants. The last thing I ever wanted was for you to see that picture and be disgusted by me. I don’t think I could have handled that type of rejection.” His head was lowered.

Tony took Peter’s face in his hands and stared directly into his eyes. “Firstly, I could never be disgusted by you. Secondly…” He paused, still having a little difficulty with speaking about his feelings openly. “I don’t know if I have ever been more turned on in my life than when I saw that picture.”

The older man was grateful to have better control over his libido now that he was back in his own body, otherwise he knew he would be just as hard now as he was on the night he discovered the photo. However, he was still a human male; the memory and the fact that Peter remained seated on his lap was becoming more and more of a challenge to stop his impending erection.

When Peter once again closed the distance between them, Tony lost any self-control he had left. He wrapped his arms around the boy in desperation, holding him tightly as if he never wanted to let him go. The little sounds of contentment as Peter sighed into the kiss was music to his ears.

Peter’s cock was already hard as Tony deepened the kiss. His fingers ran through Tony’s hair as he felt the man’s tongue through their parted lips. The older man reveled in the taste as he licked his way into Peter’s mouth. He was instantly addicted to the taste and the sound the younger man was making at the feeling of his tongue.

Stark was surprised when the other man broke the kiss to quickly remove his shirt by pulling it over his head. Tony asked between kisses “Not that… I’m not…” he stopped as Peter bit at his bottom lip. “Not that I’m not loving this, but what are you doing?”

“Improvising,” Peter said breathlessly, removing his own shirt before returning back to his mouth. Tony took the opportunity to move his focus to Peter’s now bare neck, loving the feeling of clutching on to his naked back with his fingertips. Peter whimpered as Tony licked and nipped up the column of his stretched neck. The scratch of Tony’s facial hair against his skin was everything he had imagined.

When Peter rolled his hips to grind against Tony’s now hard cock, Tony showed miraculous restraint by grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him away to hold him at a distance. Peter was breathing heavily with flushed cheeks, beaming brightly. “I hate myself for saying this, but we need to slow down.”

He swore under his breath in frustration as Peter wiggled in his lap. “We really don’t.”

Tony’s eyes were dark with lust. He was about ten seconds away from saying fuck it and ravaging Peter then and there on that couch without any regrets. But he knew he couldn’t live with himself if Peter ended up having regrets. “What _are_ we doing?”

“Making up for lost time,” Peter replied. “I could probably do something with my mouth that you might like better than talking.”

Tony threw his head back and groaned loudly. The kid was insatiable. Who knew he had that kind of side to him outside of Tony’s dreams? Especially considering that he knew he was a virgin. At least he was almost certain of it. “I have no doubt of that. But we should probably be on the same page.”

Peter pouted in disappointment and some concern. Maybe Tony wasn’t into him nearly as much as he thought he was. Though, the current prodding he was feeling pressed up against him would beg to differ.

“What is this?” he rephrased his question again. “I need to know what you’re thinking. No jokes, no sexual quips, but what you’re really thinking.”

“I’m thinking that I want you,” Peter breathed, rolling his hips once more. “But I think that’s kind of obvious. I’ve wanted you for so long that I can’t think straight.” He nuzzled his face into the crook of Tony’s neck. “I will greedily take anything that you are willing to give me.”

“We don’t have to rush this; we can take this as slow or as fast as you need,” he admitted. The devil on his shoulder wanted to bitch slap him in the face. “We don’t have to do everything tonight.”

Peter looked at him with his large doe eyes looking nervous. It was obvious that his insecurities were beginning to creep in. “But I want to. I don’t want for tomorrow to come and for you…for you to change your mind.”

Tony couldn’t help but stare at him like he was an idiot. He held Peter’s face in his hands as he gave him a chaste, pure kiss before pulling away once more to look him in eye. “You were right, you know.” Peter looked hurt and lowered his gaze in disappointment. “No, not now. You’re stupidly incorrect right now. You were right when you said…”

God Tony hated talking about emotions and feelings. Why couldn’t everyone just communicate feelings telepathically, so no one ever had to talk about it?

_Maybe I could build something that would… Okay, now’s not the time._

“When you said… that I was in love with you.” Peter quickly looked back up at the man, his heart fluttering uncontrollably. “It’s taken me a long, long time to accept that. I tried to stop it; I really did. Falling for you is singlehandedly the dumbest thing I have ever done. There are so many reasons why this is a bad idea.” He stroked one of Peter’s cheeks with his thumb as he continued to hold his face. “But I’ve long since given up, because I know there’s no way I can ever get you out of my head.” He admitted with a light laugh, “You’re stuck with me, kid, whether you like it or not.”

Peter’s heart swelled at the man’s words, feeling the sudden urge to cry. Somewhere along the way he had managed to get Tony freaking Stark to fall in love with him. He had no idea how he had managed that, but he never wanted it to end.

Peter threw his arms around Tony’s neck as he crashed their lips together once more with intense passion. The kisses were awkward and sloppy because neither man could stop smiling as they held on to each other.

Despite knowing that Tony would be by his side come tomorrow (and hopefully every day after that), Peter still didn’t want to waste any time fulfilling the dream that had haunted his daytime over the last couple of years. He deepened the kiss, this time taking the initiative to open Tony’s lips. His fingers scattered to hastily remove Tony’s belt, throwing it aside carelessly, giving no shits of how many thousands of dollars that belt probably cost.

He palmed at Tony’s hard cock with one hand as he attempted to unbutton Tony’s pants with the other, not breaking the connection of their mouths. Tony grabbed his hands by the wrists and stopped him. Peter swore. “Tony, come on! You’re killing me. You said we can go as fast as I want.”

Tony laughed. “I was just going to ask if you’d be more comfortable on my bed that you apparently love.”

Peter considered it for a moment before shaking his head. “I’m not waiting anymore,” he said before biting Tony’s neck.

“Ahh! God—It’s like 30 feet away.”

“Don’t care,” he quickly said, returning to Tony’s lips again.

Peter removed himself away from his seat on Tony’s lap to fall to his knees and finish removing the other man’s pants, followed by his own. He unconsciously wet his lips as he saw Tony’s cock straining in his tight boxer briefs. He had never wanted anything more in his life. Unlike Tony, he had made a valiant effort to look but not touch (other than what was absolutely necessary). He firmly believed that this was the reward for his restraint.

Tony felt like he probably could have come untouched just by watching Peter’s dark eyes entranced by his cock, licking his lips in anticipation. Peter cautiously moved closer to the other man, making sure to instill himself in between his legs. Tony looked in fascination as Peter carefully lowered Tony’s briefs to pull out his hard dick, stroking it a few times to get accustomed to the feel of it. Peter looked back up into his eyes as if asking for permission. “Kid, you don’t have to—”

Naturally, Peter took that as consent and immediately licked his way up Tony’s cock from base to tip.

Yes, he had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

No, he had never even touched another guy’s dick before (once again, other than when it was absolutely necessary!), let alone sucked one.

Sure, he had watched plenty of porn; he was a teenage boy after all. And yes, that porn was almost exclusively young twinks writhing beneath strong, dark-haired, older gentlemen.

Despite the number of hours he spent watching these videos with his hand around his own cock, he was by no means a pro. Even so, he attempted to take the man’s full length into his mouth, sucking along the way. He nervously looked up at Mr. Stark’s face to see his reaction. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of his mentor with his pupils blown as he fisted the couch cushion like he was holding himself back. He had never seen that amount of intensity in Tony’s face. He attempted to hollow his cheeks like he had seen a hundred times.

“Fuck--fuuuuck. Oh god,” Tony breathed, reveling in the feeling of the boy with the pretty pink mouth wrapped around his painfully erect dick. Peter took the noises as an indication that he must have been doing something right. He swirled his tongue on the slit and unconsciously moaned.

“Okay, okay, stop. You need to stop,” Tony insisted, waving Peter away.

Maybe he _wasn’t_ doing something right after all.

Tony ran his fingers through his hair. Peter remained on his knees but pulled back, feeling a little self-conscious. The older man exhaled as if trying to calm himself down. “It’s been…awhile. And while _your_ refractory period is practically non-existent, I tend to take a bit longer.”

_Oh!_

He _was_ doing something right. So much so that Mr. Stark was getting overwhelmed. Peter had to admit that he was proud of that, even though he knew his method was sloppy at best. As long as Tony seemed to enjoy himself.

_Wait…what did he say?_

He smirked wickedly and raised his eyebrows at the man. “How do you know how long my refractory period is, Mr. Stark?”

If Peter didn’t have super hearing, he would have missed the tiny involuntary noise Tony made at the sound of him saying Mr. Stark. He knew he’d have to pocket that one for later.

“As I mentioned earlier, that picture of yours may have had certain side effects,” he replied, moderately embarrassed at his lack of restraint. Teeny, tiny amount of embarrassment.

Tony had been so turned on that he felt it was necessary to jack off despite being stuck in Peter’s body?

“Holy fuck,” was all Peter’s brain could come up with as he quickly got to his feet and resumed his original position on Tony’s naked lap, claiming the other man’s lips. He ground down on the man’s dick and moaned at the contact.

“Well if you’re going to be like that.” He picked Peter up for a moment before flipping their position and laying him down on the oversized couch. He loved the light giggles that Peter let out.

The older man then quickly sprawled out on top of him, loving the new feeling of freedom.

Peter frantically pulled down his boxers and threw them out of the way. Tony grabbed Peter by the hips and ground against him with such vigor that Peter moved away from Tony’s lips to yell loudly, his head thrown back.

“OH GOD,” he panted as Tony repeated the same action. He was quickly becoming obsessed to the noises Peter was making. Based on Peter’s heavy breathing, Tony knew the boy would not last much longer.

“Fuuuuck,” Tony moaned, reveling in the warmth of the skin to skin contact. He couldn’t remember the last time, if ever, he had been this hard.

Peter whimpered as he inadvertently thrust upwards. Tony knew he wasn’t going to last much longer either, especially seeing the flushed look Peter had on his face that he was hoping he could see every day for the rest of his life.

Tony wrapped his hand around their cocks and began to stroke. Using their pre-come as lubricant, the friction as he stroked was amazing. Tony put his forehead against Peter’s since they couldn’t catch their breath enough to continue kissing. The way they stared into each other’s eyes with their foreheads connected, breathing raggedly, was a reminder of their encounter in the ocean the previous summer.

This time, however, they threw all caution and restraint to the wind.

It wasn’t long before Peter felt himself tipping over the edge. “FUUUCK! MR. STARK!” he yelled spilling out all over Tony’s hands clutching them together.

Tony was surprised to find himself coming shortly after, triggered by both the look of absolute ecstasy on Peter’s face as well as the younger man shouting his surname.

The two men attempted to catch their breath, beaming brightly at each other. Tony placed a soft kiss on Peter’s lips. “I hope you know you’re never going to be able to call me that in public again,” Tony admitted, breaking the silence between them.

Peter laughed openly. Both men once again could not stop smiling at each other.

Two hours later, Tony had Peter fisting the ridiculously expensive bedsheets as he continually thrust into him with his hands gripping tightly on his hips. . The boy was screaming the most colorful profanity as Tony repeatedly hit his prostate over and over again. With every thrust, Tony was stroking Peter’s cock to keep the rhythm. They would both be lying if they said they hadn’t had this exact fantasy play out in their heads a million times.

It wasn’t long before they both collapsed on the bed, completely spent. Both of their faces were sore from all the smiling they just couldn’t stop.

Tony kissed the top of Peter’s head as they snuggled up together, both extremely satiated.

After a few moments of catching their breaths, Peter broke the silence. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask.”

“Oh?”

“How did no one figure out on their own that you were pretending to be me? I thought pretending to be you was going to be a breeze but considering the number of people who figured me out, apparently I sucked at it,” he asked with curiosity.

Tony chuckled. “You were so skeptical too. You didn’t think I could do it.”

“Well yeah. I mean, no offense, but you don’t always listen to me,” Peter replied nervously. That was one of the arguments used in the fight that started all of this craziness.

Tony sat up on his elbow so he could get a better look at Peter. “I know your name is Peter Benjamin Parker. Your best friends are Ned and MJ. Your favorite color is red. Your favorite food is Beef Larb from Prachya Thai. Anytime you order pizza with other people, you get pepperoni and mushroom, but you actually prefer Hawaiian; you just don’t want to get teased about pineapple on pizza. When you’re trying to look tough, you square your jaw which just makes it look like a frog is trying to escape out of your mouth. You claim your favorite movie is Empire Strikes Back but it’s actually Princess Bride. Whenever you laugh you scrunch up your nose a little and—” Tony was cutoff by Peter’s lips silencing him, much to his surprise.

Once the kiss was broken, Tony asked, “What was that for?”

“You actually do listen to me,” Peter said in disbelief. His eyes shined as he stared at the man he loved.

Tony adjusted them so that he was holding Peter tightly against his chest before kissing him on the forehead. “Every word.”

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all folks! Hopefully you're all okay with the conclusion. 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this and I so greatly appreciate all of the wonderfully amazing comments. Hopefully my brain can come up with something else to write. Who knows!
> 
> It's been real! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments/Feedback and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
